¿Que me pasa contigo?
by Jenndulzoe
Summary: Sam y Freddie no aguantaran por mucho tiempo mas sus verdaderos sentimientos...y mas si en el camino se cruzan los celos, las dudas, la pasión y la desesperación por saber que sienten uno por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Nombre de la historia: ¿Qué me pasa contigo?

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Gracias por entrar a leer. **

**Esta es mi primer historia (y tal vez la única) ojala les guste, ya que soy nueva en esto. He visto que todos escriben esto en sus historias, asi que mejor lo hago también por si algo:**

**Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenece, son propiedad de Dan Schneider. Solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

En el estudio de iCarly se encontraban Carly y Freddie, haciendo el ensayo para su web show que sería al día siguiente…

- Freddie, ¿Qué opinas tu de la nueva idea de Sam para iCarly? – dijo Carly preocupada, mientras Freddie revisaba su laptop.

- ¿La de golpear policías? – dijo Freddie

- NO! …que horror - dijo Carly

-mmm… la de hacer pequeñas bromas en la escuela y pasarlas en el show? – dijo Freddie.

-sip… eee…sa misma.

-Creo que es genial!...me gustaría torturar un poco a los chicos de la escuela – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara.

- ¿Freddie eres tu? – pregunto Carly mirando al castaño preocupada por su reacción.

-Siii Caaarly… soy yo- Dijo Freddie soltando una carcajada.

-Vaya! – dijo Carly sorprendida- Creo que Sam ya te pego lo malvado!

-Creo que si...la verdad es que ni yo lo puedo creer- dijo Freddie con un tono asustado mientras Carly lo miraba confundida…

¿por que? – continuo Freddie- acaso no te parece la idea de una nueva sección en el show?

-psss si.. me parece divertido, pero…ya sabes n…noo me gusta lastimar a la gente - dijo Carly nerviosa.

-Pero si lo hacemos- dijo Freddie- siempre lo hacemos con Lewbert.

-Bueno es que, Lewbert se lo merece! – dijo Carly.

-Claro!... tranquila será divertido- dijo Freddie- además pondremos reglas y limites para las bromas oviamente…por que conociendo a Sam ya debe tener planeado matar a alguien-termino de decir Freddie con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien… Sam se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que al fiinnnn tomamos una de sus ideas "maquiavélicas"- dijo Carly sonriendo.

-Ya me la imagino!…dijo Freddie sonriendo también- …apropósito, ahora si se paso límites se esta tardando mucho ya va 20 minutos de retraso!

-Aggghhh si… lo se espero no haga eso mañana para el show…no puedo empezar yo sola! – se quejo Carly.

-Perooo…pensándolo bien no es solamente hoy. El ensayo pasado también llego media hora después! – dijo Freddie dejando su laptop y caminando pensativo por el estudio - …y cuando le preguntamos el por que de su tardanza, cambio de tema repentinamente y no nos contesto nada!.

-Bueno… taal vez…- trato de decir Carly pero Freddie la interrumpió.

-Ademas toda la semana nnoossse la he notado extraña- se quejo Freddie con un suspiro triste.

-¿Qué?... extraña en que sentido? – dijo Carly persiguiendo a Freddie- lo digo por que soy su mejor amiga y por lo menos conmigo, no ha estado extraña…yyy además ella me contaria cualquier cosa que le estuviera sucediendo.

-¿Asi que no sabes nada?- pregunto Freddie ceñudo a Carly.

-Bueno, al menos eso creo!…dijo Carly insegura - … porque la verdad desde que me entere de ese "rose" que tuvieron tu y Sam, yy no me contaron nada… aveces no se si me dicen la verdad- termino diciendo Carly con un tono de tristeza.

-Carly…ya hablamos de eso- dijo Freddie-te aseguro que Sam y yo nunca te vamos a volver ocultar algo.

-Si!...lo se – dijo Carly reaccionando-… perdóname.

-No te preocupes- dijo Freddie- …entonces…

-Entonces quee? – agrego Carly.

-¿Sam no te ha dicho nada? – pregunto Freddie alzando una ceja.

- Nop!, pero ¿por que dices que esta extraña?... yo veo que sigue siendo la misma comelona, adorable y malvada rubia – dijo Carly riendo.

-Si… creo que tienes razón – dijo Freddie sonriendo –es solo que…

-Ya llego mami! – dijo Sam con la vos agitada entrando por la puerta del estudio.

-Si… ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Carly sarcásticamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Freddie mirando a Sam.

-Se te hace raro? – dijo Carly mirando a Freddie - …seguro estaba devorando algún restaurante – termino de decir Carly desviendo la mirada a Sam con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar… y no tengo dinero para comprar comida – dijo Sam – Aunque…

-Noo, no lo harás! – dijo Carly dando un suspiro de resignación porque sabía lo que su amiga tenía en mente.

- OK, mamá! – dijo Sam a Carly riendo.

- Bien… y díganme que tienen pensado para mañana el show? – dijo Sam caminando hacia el centro del estudio volteando a ver a sus amigos.

- Yyy…¿no piensas decirnos por que te retrasaste tanto? – pregunto Freddie a Sam muy curioso.

- Ahhg – Sam supiro y miro a sus amigos con nervios - …se lo dire a ustedes por que son mis amigos, y no quiero ocultarles nada… bien?.

- Ayyy noo… ¿mataste al nuevo novio de tu mamá? – dijo Carly poniéndose nerviosa - … Sam te dije que no lo hicieras, no creo que el tipo sea malo, es solo que…

- No! Carly no es eso – la interrumpió Sam - …aunque ganas no me faltan! – dijo Sam alzando las cejas mientras Freddie la miraba asomdrado.

- ahhh que alivio!...por ahora! – dijo Carly.

- Bueno. ¿Dónde estabas entonces? – dijo Freddie

- Mira niño me siento mas obligada a decirlo por Carly, no por ti. Al fin y al cabo a ti ni te importa lo que yo haga. – dijo la rubia mientras Freddie la miraba enojado.

- Bueno, pueess hazlo Sam porque ya me estas poniendo nerviosa! – dijo Carly alterándose.

- Estaba con John Saunders. – dijo Sam de golpe.

- ¿John Saunders?... el chico nuevo de nuestra clase de geografía? - pregunto Carly.

- Sip, eesse mismo. – dijo Sam desviando la mirada.

- Espera! – dijo Freddie -…. ¿ que no es el mismo John que el profesor te puso de compañero para presentar la cartilla de trabajo?

- Sip. – dijo Sam.

- ahh si! Ya lo recuerdo bien – dijo Carly asintiendo a Freddie – el profe te puso de com…

- Pero el profesor los puso como compañeros para terminar el trabajo – dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a Carly de nuevo - …. No para salir juntos. – termino Freddie viendo serio a Sam.

-¿ Que no era que te caía mal? – pergunto Carly a Sam con una mirada picara.

-Bueno, es que…. – trato de decir Sam.

- A mi me toco presentar el trabajo con la "maga Malika", y no he faltado a la mitad de DOOS! ensayos de iCarly, por salir con ella – dijo Freddie enojado y alzando la voz a Sam.

- No quieras controlarme Freddo!... ¿a ti que te importa, acaso te crees mi papá? – dijo Sam a Freddie molesta.

- Pffff ppor faaavvor – tartamudeo Freddie- me vale un reverendo pepino lo que hagas Sam!...pero eso no quiere decir que involucres nuestro trabajo del show en tuus "asuntitos"- termino diciendo Freddie alzando los dedos haciendo comillas, con un tono hipócrita, mientras que Carly rodaba los ojos porque sabía la gran pelea que venía entre Sam y Freddie.

- ¡Que te pasa no me reclames nada! – dijo Sam también alzando la voz, siguendo la discusión con Freddie – tu también has llegado tarde a varios ensayos por estar viendo tus ñoños programas….

- Chicoos…. – dijo Carly cansada

- … y además solo fueron dos veces, ya me disculpe y dije que no volverá a pasar ¡CONTENTO! – continuo Sam defendiéndose.

- Chicooos – dijo Carly alterándose más.

- Si pero… trato de decir Freddie buscando mas pelea con Sam, pero no pudo continuar por que Carly lo paro de un grito ya desesperada de oírlos gritando…- CHICOOOOOSSS YA!...aayyy que horror, parecen esposos! – se quejo Carly ya fastidiada mirando enojada a sus amigos.

- Pero… otra vez dijo Freddie buscando pelea.

- PERO NADA!... ya cállate Freddie. Quiero terminar de escuchar la historia, bien, - Dijo Carly mirando a su amiga rubia, que aun seguía mirando a Freddie fulminantemente.- por favor continua Sam…. ¿Por qué estas saliendo con John Saunders?, ¿Por qué no me contaste?, ¿Por qué..

- Eeyyyeeey para el tren amiga! – dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Carly. -… solo salimos en plan de amigos si! …nada más.

- _¿Amigos?_ – pensó Freddie mientras miraba a Sam.

- Sam, te conozco desde pequeña y cuando algunos chicos te invitaban a salir nunca aceptaste así nada mas, es decir…sin conócelos al menos – dijo Carly a Sam – es por eso que pienso que tuvo que haber pasado algo mas entre ustedes dos, para que tu aceptaras sus invitaciones. ¿Me equivoco?

- Si tienes razón – dijo Sam asintiendo – es que desde que estamos juntos trabajando en geografía, pueeesss…ya hemos hablado y me cayó bien es todo, es un chico genial y divertido!

- ¡En serio! – dijo Carly entusiasmada

- Pero cuando llego a la escuela de inmediato se hizo popular con todas las chicas, solo por ser "guapo y atlético" – dijo Freddie mas tranquilo - …yy a ti te caen mal esos "populares presumidos"

- Ese es el punto, John no es presumido… y si. Al principio tenía flojera trabajar con el, hasta estaba lista para escuchar sus idioteces de niño perfecto, su ego, y sus conquistas – dijo Sam…..pero a medida que pasaban los días y mas hablábamos, mmmee di cuenta que no es otro típico tarado presumido.

- Aaaaah… asi que te gusta John – dijo Carly con una mirada picara fastidiando a Sam.

- Hhmmm Carly no presiones…quieres? ….. no lo se, solo me cae bien, es todo si –dijo Sam mientras Freddie desviaba la mirada a otro lado molesto.

- Como sea Sam, la próxima vez ve a tus "citas" – dijo Freddie tranquilo pero serio, de nuevo haciendo énfasis con los dedos - …en un dia que no se a para los ensayos de iCarly o peor aun… para hacer el show!.

- ¡QUE NO SON CITAS! – grito Sam a Freddie – y no me digas que hacer, si no quieres que te haga una "cita" con el hospital, niño – termino diciendo Sam imitando a Freddie como hizo énfasis en la palabra cita con los dedos.

- Bueno, por lo menos por ahora volvimos a la normalidad! – dijo Freddie aliviado mirando a Sam a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida.

- ah nno nada, solo olvidalo – dijo Freddie reaccionando y volviendo hasta su laptop.

Carly y Sam se quedaron mirando extrañadas por el comportamiento de Freddie.

- ¿Qué le pasa al tonto? – pregunto Sam a Carly sin quitarle la mirada a Freddie en su laptop.

- Aggh dejalo,… mas bien ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? … ¿por qué no me contaste nada de lo tuyo con el megapapasito de John Saunders? – pregunto Carly bajando la voz a Sam sonriendo.

- Precisamente por eso que acabas de decir – dijo Sam susurrando tambien.

- Eeehhhh? …. .¿qué quieres decir? – dijo Carly

- Sshhh baja la voz no quiero que el tonto nos escuche! – susurro Sam a Carly tomandola del brazo y alejándola más del centro del estudio – mira, será mejor que te siga contando cuando Freddo se haya ido, ¿si? – termino Sam sin desviar la mirada a Freddie que aun continuaba en su laptop lejos de ellas, y aun tenía un aspecto raro en su rostro.

- Ok esta bien, pero no entiendo por que tanto misterio si de todas maneras ya se entero – susurro Carly a Sam .

- Bueno si pero… mmm no lo se….. y a el que! como ya dije a el no le importa lo que yo haga – dijo Sam susurrando sin evitar disimular su tono de voz triste mientras Carly la miraba ceñuda – …además ya sabes que no soy buena con eso de expresar sentimientos en frente de los demás…suficiente tengo contigo.

- ¡Pues gracias! – dijo Carly con sarcasmo.

- No lo tomes a mal, es la verdad, sabes que eres la única persona con la que trato de "abrir" mis sentimientos – susurro Sam.

- Siii te entiendo, amiga… no te preocupes. Dijo Carly sonriendo a Sam – ahh pero eso si, mucho cuidadito con hacerte la loca, no te puedes ir hasta que me cuentes todo, ¿entendido?.

-Ok, tranquila – dijo Sam riendo - Bueno, - continuo Sam pero esta vez hablando normal, mientras que Carly se alejaba de ella - …entonces, que tienen planeado para mañana el show? Chicos.

- Ahh si! Freddie y yo estuvimos hablando de tu nueva idea para iCarly – dijo Carly.

- ¿La de golpear policías? - Dijo Sam emocionada.

- NO! esa ni pensarlo…. ya olvídala quieres? – dijo Carly sorprendida.

- ¿entonces cual? - dijo Sam riendo por la reacción de Carly.

- La de hacer bromas en la escuela – dijo Freddie.

- A claro! ¿y que decidieron?…..esperen ya se, "es malo y grosero"

- Si la pondremos Saaam – dijo Carly rodando los ojos.

- En serio! – dijo Sam saltando de la emoción – ¡genial! …te aseguro que será divertido, amiga.

- No me lo agradezcas a mi - dijo Carly – fue Freddie el que me convenció.

- ¡Vaya!...bien hecho Freddo, parece que que ya has aprendido algo de mamá – dijo Sam orgullosa

- ¡No lo creo! – dijo Freddie entre dientes sin desviar la mirada de su laptop y Sam lo miraba confundida mientras Carly observaba sus notas del ensayo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo Fredde.

- Pero ni te emociones tanto, por que le pondremos reglas y limites a tus bromitas – dijo Carly sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos por el comportamiento de Freddie.

- Aaah aa si!... ¿Qué? a que te refieres? – dijo Sam reaccionando.

- Me refiero a que nada de bromas pesadas solo lo suficiente como para hacer reir a los fans… Dijo Carly

- Aaagggh – se quejo Sam

- …también será cada 15 días o mejor cada mes…no quiero que nos vallamos a enviciar como Spencer…

- Aaaaaggghh…

- Ah y también nada de bromas a los profesores! – Termino de decir Carly

- Aaaagghhhh…..¿Qué?...pero los profesores eran mi primer blanco! – dijo Sam como niña consentida

- Sam! Nos podemos meter en problemas…además ellos no tienen la culpa de que nos den ganas de hacer bromas así de la nada – dijo Carly

- Ese es el punto! , nadie sabe cuando te dan ganas de hacer bromas – dijo Sam

- No haremos bromas a los profes y punto se acabo la discusión! – dijo Carly

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – dijo Sam maliciosa

- Saaammm! – se quejo Carly

- Ok mamá

- ¡Buena chica! – sonrio Carly – bueno, y mañana también haremos una nueva escena de Foofly y Peeta, así que mañana en la escuela le diremos a Gibby que…

- ¡Ya me voy! – dijo Freddie interrumpiendo de nuevo a Carly.

- ¡Quieres dejar de interrumpirme Freddie! – dijo Carly desesperada mientas Sam reia– sabes perfectamente que odio cuando me interrumpen mas de TRES VECES!, y tu me has estado interrumpiendo todo el día!.

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie sin animos

- No lo siento yo… también sabes perfectamente que me vuelvo un poco "paranoica" cuando no acabamos rápido los ensayos…..oye pero por que te vas aun nos falta algunas cosas. – dijo Carly

- Es que mi mamá me envío un mensaje, de urgencia – dijo Freddie

- Pero si tu baño anti piojos es cada 8 días – dijo Sam – te tocaría de nuevo hasta pasado mañana.

- ¡No es eso! , tal vez se dio cuenta que no use mi pomada anoche – dijo Freddie saliendo por la puerta – ….nos vemos!

- Yo ni siquiera escuche el tono de mensajes de su celular – dijo Sam

- Ni yo… que raro! – dijo Carly

- Sabía que Fredduchinni es el rey de los raros…. Pero definitivamente hoy está peor que nunca! – dijo Sam pensativa.

- Bueno después hablaremos con el! – dijo Carly – mas bien ahora hay que aprovechar que se fue para seguir con nuestra charla…asi que ya dejemos todo esto ya me canse, y me muero por saber qué te pasa con John Saunders.

- Esta bien, pero antes…bajemos por algo de comida no he comido nada desde hace media hora, y mi panza ya empieza a sonar como ayubaka – dijo Sam

- Aaaggh Sam, yo comi hace dos horas y media y no me quejo! ¿Cómo es que te cabe tanta comida en el estomago? – dijo Carly sorprendida – Que bueno que no engordas porque tienes un cuerpo sensacional

….mmmm yo creo que esa es otra de las razones por la que John Saunders esta detrás de mi linda amiguita! – termino de decir Carly con un tono cantarin apretando las mejilla de Sam.

- Ya basta! – dijo Sam riendo – y ya te dije que no te diré nada hasta que coma algo, así que andando Srta. Shay

- ¡Bien! … vamos - dijo Carly resignada

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Freddie:

Freddie había salido del departamento de Carly y entro al suyo muy molesto y triste, subió a su habitación y se acosto en su cama mirando al techo sin percatarse si su mama estaría en casa, ya que el supuesto mensaje de su mamá era solo un pretexto para irse.

Freddie seguía acostado y empezó a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_-Estaba con John Saunders – decia Sam…_

_-Es que desde que estamos trabajando juntos, en geografía pueesss ya hemos hablado y no te voy a negar que me cayó bien…_

_- ….es un chico genial y divertido _

_- …pero a medida que pasaban los días mmeee di cuenta que no es otro típico tarado presumido _

_-….A ti no te importa lo que yo haga…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Freddie Punto de vista:**

No sé qué me pasa?, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto esta situación de Sam….o tal vez si la entiendo pero no lo quiero reconocer porque ¡no se luchar con mis propios sentimientos!. Mmmmaagh – se quejaba Freddie poniéndose las manos en el rostro - ¿Por qué me complicas y me enredas tanto la vida Sam? .

-¿Fredditto? - dijo Marittza entrando a la habitación sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos.

- Hola mamá – dijo Freddie sin animos levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Te sientes bien mi vida? – dijo Marittza agarrando la cara de Freddie desesperadamente.

- Si mamá estoy bien no te preocupes.

- Claro que me preocupo mi cielo…. Te sentí llegar pero me preocupo que no me saludaste, y tu siempre lo haces, a menos que estés distraído - Dijo Marittza

- Lo sé, lo siento no pasa nada no te preocupes mamá – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Esta bien, ya es hora de tus espárragos bajos en grasa, asi es que vamos.

- Aaaghh mamá , no quiero... espera…..¿espárragos bajos en grasa?, como es posible eso? – se quejo Freddie.

-Tu mamá hace todo lo posible por mantenerte sano cariño – dijo Marittza – aaa y te traje una nueva inhalo cámara para tu asma, así que necesito la vieja para votarla ya debe tener bacterias.

- Esta bien – suspiro Freddie – ahh pero creo que la deje en casa de Carly…..después te la doy

- NO! ahora Fredditto, no quiero que después te vayas a equivocar.

- Bien esta bien ya voy!

En casa de Carly en la cocina se encontraba Sam devorando todo el jamón mientras Carly la miraba sorprendida.

-¿ Que? - dijo Sam parando de comer

- Nada! – dijo Carly reaccionando caminando hacia la nevera

- Hoooola hermanita - dijo Spencer entrando con unas bolsas

- Hola Spence – dijo Carly

- Hola Sammy! – dijo Spencer caminado hacia la cocina

- ¡Estoy comiendo! – dijo Sam con la boca llena

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo Spencer mientras Carly reia

- Que no se habían saludado – pregunto Carly a Spencer

- Nop… ¿porque?

- Pueess como hizo Sam entonces para entrar – dijo Carly

- Carly… es Sam – dijo Spencer como lo mas ovio del mundo

- aah Claro forjaste la cerradura! – dijo Carly mirando a Sam

- Tienen suerte que tenía una hebilla en el pelo – dijo Sam – mientras Spencer y Carly sonreían

- Que traes ahí Spence? – dijo Carly señalando las bolsas

- Aaa pues algunas cosas para mi nueva escultura, y el veneno que me pediste – dijo Spencer entregando el frasco de veneno a Carly.

- ¿Veneno? – dijo Sam mirando a Carly– vaya! ahora si te hartaste de mi

- ¡No es para ti! – sonrio Carly – es para un ratoncito que está rodeando mi cuarto haces unos días.

- Guacala ….. y tu lo haras – dijo Sam en tono burlón a Carly.

- No lo hare yo – dijo Spencer orgulloso quitándole el frasco a Carly.

- Ni loca voy a dejar que lo hagas tu! – dijo Carly quitándole de nuevo el frasco.

- Porque no? – pregunto Sam

- Sam…..es Spencer

-Ahh claro, toooddo lo incendia sin razón alguna… no querrás dejarle un frasco que si es inflamable! dijo Sam

- Bueno ya!... me voy a bañar – dijo Spencer

- Pero te bañaste hace una hora – dijo Carly

- Si pero voy a hacer una nueva escultura y necesito que mis ideas fluyan! –dijo Spencer yendo a su habitación

- Diviértete! – dijo Carly

- Buen baño – dijo Sam

- Sam ya comiste suficiente asi que vamos a mi cuarto y me cuentas

- Bien vamos…. ¡Y me llevo esto! – dijo Sam agarrado el Jamón en un plato.

Las chicas se subieron a la habitación de Carly, en ese momento Freddie entro.

_-¿Dónde deje esa Inhalo cámara? – _Penso Freddie caminando hacia el living.

- _Tal vez este arriba, ojala Sam ya se halla ido no quiero iniciar mas discusiones por mi ira_ – pensó Freddie

Cuando Freddie iba subiendo escucho a Carly y Sam en la habitación de Carly:

-Cuéntame Sam,… y por favor quiero la verdad – dijo Carly

_¿Debería escuchar esto? _– pensó Freddie detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

**Bien chicos es todo por ahora. Por favor me gustaría saber su opinión, recuerden que soy nueva acepto criticas pero no sean malos pliis. Tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible**

**Review!**

**Abrazos desde Colombia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tods!**

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que preciso se me daño el computador y hasta ahora lo pude recuperar. De todas maneras gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad es que son los que me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia. A Seddie239 gracias por tu corrección, claro que lo voy a corregir (ya decía yo que no me convencía mucho el nombre jaja). A seddiegirl13 gracias por invitarme a leer tus fics tan pronto pueda los leeré y luego te comento.**

**Bueno no siendo más por ahora los dejo con el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste.**

_ _Debería escuchar esto_ – pensó Freddie tras la puerta

…_.Por supuesto que no debería!...¡pero quiero hacerlo! _ - pensó Freddie acercándose más a la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

_ Y bien, estoy esperando – dijo Carly mirando a Sam que se encontraban sentadas en la cama de Carly.

_ No es para tanto…lo que pasa es que no quería presión, es decir no sentirme presionada…..¿entiendes? – dijo Sam

_ No… explícate! – dijo Carly

_ Si no te dije nada es porque sabía que te emocionarías demasiado, por el solo hecho de saber que John me había invitado a salir. – dijo Sam

_¡Pero claro que me emociona! – dijo Carly – Yo te hubiera ayudado a que tú y él…

_ Ves! – dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Carly – a eso es lo que me refiero, Carly siempre te pones en el papel de cupido para ayudarme a salir con alguien, y es algo que te agradezco muchísimo por que sé que me quieres…pero es que siempre te pones como "loquita" por tratar de ligarme con algún chico, y yo no aguanto la presión por que como ya sabes…yyoo…nno soy buena para eso de noviazgos y amor - termino diciendo Sam con un tono de voz triste.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego Carly hizo un gesto de reflexión lo que hizo que Sam se preocupara.

_ Pero no lo tomes a mal amiga… - dijo Sam apurada – yo no te culpo de nada, yo se que tú eres así y lo haces porque me quieres, y porque eres muy linda siempre con los demás tratando de ayudar…pero es que yo no…

_ Ya! Tranquila – dijo Carly sonriendo porque Sam hablaba muy rápido y no paraba – No estoy enojada contigo…al contrario quiero pedirte disculpas por presionarte tanto sabiendo que esos temas te incomodan.

… y si tienes razón yo sé que me pongo "CuuuuCuuu" cuando se trata de sus pretendientes. – dijo Carly haciendo círculos de locura en sus oído mientras Sam reía y al otro lado Freddie también reía rodando los ojos.

…y también tienes razón cuando dices que lo hago porque te quiero….. es solo que me encanta y me emociona la idea que al fin conocieras a alguien que te haga feliz, aunque sea por un instante yo quiero demostrarte que tú también te puedes enamorar y que alguien también lo hará de ti.

_ Wooow…eso fue… ¡alentador! –dijo Sam

_ Sí que lo es! – dijo Carly orgullosa

_ ¿Y cómo sabes que tengo miedo? – dijo Sam

_ Porque te conozco desde los ocho años, y se que aunque tienes un gran corazón te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos porque tienes miedo a que te lastimen….como ya lo han hecho – dijo Carly desviando la mirada –… y por más que demuestres ser fuerte….como siempre lo haces, yo sé que te duele y te hace sentir impotente, es por eso que tratas de evadir esas situaciones.

_ Es verdad – dijo Sam – a veces pienso que es por culpa mía…ya sabes por como soy por mi personalidad, por ser agresiva, mala y compulsiva. Pero es porque yo nací crecí así en medio de una familia extraña, los cuales la mayoría está en la cárcel, me alejaron de mi hermana, de mi papá no sé nada y si yo le importara al menos sabría algo de él.

…Y bueno mi mamá hace lo que puede, yo sé que ella me quiere ¡a su manera! pero me quiere y si no fuera por ella ahí sí que estaría sola en este mundo. Es por eso que he tenido que aprender a defenderme y a ser fuerte…soy muy complicada y diferente a algunas chicas tal vez es eso lo que aburre a los hombres de mí, pero no quiero ni puedo cambiar soy así! Y punto.

_ Yo diría ¡Única! ….. Eres única Samantha Puckett! – pensó Freddie tras la puerta

_ Eso quiere decir que ninguno de esos chicos ha sido el indicado – dijo Carly – pero ya verás que pronto llegara ese chico porque te va querer así como eres y pensara que eres única! Sam.

…Así que hay que empezar a ver si John es ese chico!...aah y te juro que no habrá más presión por parte mía – dijo Carly alzando la mano en seña de juramento

_ Bien, - dijo Sam sonriendo y rodando los ojos – aah y gracias Carly

_ No hay nada que agradecer!...más bien sígueme contando ¿Qué te dijo John para que te cayera bien? – dijo Carly

Sam empezó a contarle cada detalle a Carly y Freddie seguía tras la puerta escuchando. Mientras tanto abajo salía Spencer hacia el living

_ ¡Comooo nuevo! Ahora si mis ideas empezaron a fluir….. – dijo Spencer pero callo al ver que no había nadie.

_ ¡Que silencio! – dijo Spencer - …bueno pues iré a llenar panza – dijo corriendo hacia el refrigerador

_ ¿Dónde está mi jamón?...aagggh Sam! Si no se han ido deben estar arriba asi que iré a rescatarlo! – dijo Spencer corriendo hacia la escalera.

Spencer llego al segundo piso y se paró al ver a Freddie al lado de la puerta medio abierta, parado de espaldas recostado en la pared con un brazo cruzado y su otra mano en la barbilla muy interesado en la conversación de las chicas. Spencer se quedó unos segundos viendo la escena extrañado luego avanzo muy despacio con la intención de asustarlo pero se detuvo y pensó que sería incómodo para Freddie que las chicas descubrieran que las había estado escuchando. Spencer retrocedió muy despacio, hizo un gesto de confusión y se fue.

En la habitación.

_ ….Y es por eso que me callo tan bien – dijo Sam

_ Wow! por lo que me cuentas parece que es genial…y bueno ahora si la pregunta del millón!...¿te gusta? – pregunto Carly mientras al otro lado Freddie se acercabas más a la puerta apresurado

Hubo otos segundos de silencio….

_ Si!...si me gusta – dijo Sam de golpe

En ese momento Freddie sintió un corrientazo de ira que subía por su garganta haciendo que se descontrolara perdiendo el equilibrio y causo un pequeño ruido en la puerta.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Sam

_ No sé – dijo Carly desviando la mirada hacia la puerta

_¿ Acaso Spencer nos estará escuchando? – susurro Sam

_ Claro que no!... no lo haría! – dijo Carly dudando y levantándose de la cama caminando hacia la puerta

Carly se asomo, miro a ambos lados y se devolvió

_ Ves!...no es nadie – dijo Carly a Sam

Freddie se había escondido por el pasillo de las escaleras detrás de una pared rogando para que Carly no saliera más allá de la puerta, cuando ella se devolvió Freddie volvió a su puesto.

_...No lo sé tal vez fue….aah claro ya recuerdo! – dijo Carly – recuerdas del ratón que te comente…tal vez salió por la puerta y no nos dimos cuenta – decía haciendo gestos de asco

_ Apropósito como es que ya llevas días con esa cosa en tu habitación y no has hecho nada…¡qué asco! – dijo Sam subiendo los pies a la cama.

_ Y crees que yo estoy tranquila! – dijo Carly -la primera vez que lo vi grite como nunca en mi vida! Y dure varios días en shock, así que desde ese día tuve que mudarme a dormir en el sillón de la sala.

_ ¿Cómo?...ya no duermes en tu habitación? – dijo Sam burlándose

_ ¡No te burles! ¿Qué querías?...ni loca me iba quedar a dormir con un ratón aquí sabiendo que en cualquier momento subiría a mi cama y me comería!...por eso tuve que encerrarla y no entrar aquí hasta que consiguiera el veneno! Y con todo esto de nuestra charla se me olvido no entrar a aquí – dijo Carly desesperada mirando al piso

_ aah con razón vi tu ropa abajo – dijo Sam – pues yo la habría sacado hace rato…. yyy los ratones no comen personas!

_ Bueno como sea habrá que buscarlo después – dijo Carly

…así que…

_ ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

_ Si gusta! – dijo Carly brincando contenta

_Carlyyy!...

_ ¿Quee?, oye te dije que no te presionaría, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda festejar! - dijo Carly

_ Dije que me gusta ¡ok!...no que estoy enamorada – dijo Sam

_ Bueno si pero eso ya es un gran avance Sam! –dijo Carly – así que tu solo limítate a seguir hablándole como de costumbre y me vas contando como van las cosas

_ Esta bien, pero conste que yo no intentare ningún movimiento, solo haré como si nada – dijo Sam despreocupada levantándose de la cama – debo irme quede con mamá que haríamos la cena juntas.

_Vaya!...todabia no puedo creer que ultimamente esten pasando tanto tiempo juntas – dijo Carly – ese terapeuta hace milagros!...pero me alegra por que se que te anima mucho

_ Asi es!...y aunque sé que esa "cena sera toodo un desastre" disfruto su compañía – dijo Sam riendo – nos vemos mañana en la escuela…aunque creoo que no ire!

_ Si si lo haras – dijo Carly

En ese momento Freddie se alarmo y bajo muy despacio por las escaleras.

__Que bueno que no estava Spencer_ – penso Freddie saliendo po la puerta del departamento.

_ Oye recuerda pensar en una broma para mañana en la escuela y estranar la nueva sección en el show por la noche – dijo Carly

_ aah si sera divertido - dijo Sam

_ Siiii, sii si uurraaa! - dijo Carly sarcasticamente – que no se te olvide Freddie llevara la camara para grabar la broma

_ Y a que lo mencionas que le sucede a Fredtonto? – dijo Sam

_ No se mañana hablaré con el – dijo Carly

_ Bien, adios Carls…y cuidado te come la rata – dijo Sam burlandose mientras salia

_ Es un ratón! – gito Carly – y no comen personas…mejor salgo de aquí!

Cuando Sam iba bajando, Spencer salio de un brinco.

_¡Devuelveme mi jamón! – dijo Spencer

_ ¿Quieres que lo vomite? – dijo Sam

Spencer se quedo pensando con cara de asco

_ Te lo regalo! – dijo Spencer con cara de niño triste

_ Te comiste mi jamón, pero te perdiste lo mejor! – Spencer camino hacia el refrigerador y se devolvio con un paquete en la mano - ¡TOCIINOO! …..y que crees ¡me lo comeré yo! JAJA -dijo Spencer balanceando el pauqete de tocino por la cara a Sam.

_¡Mira se te cayó una nalga! – dijo Sam apurada señalando hacia el piso, y Spencer miro asustado dejando que Sam le arrebatara el tocino y saliera cooriendo por la salida.

_ Oye noooo! Eso es trampaaa – dijo Spencer corriendo hacia la puerta como niño caprichoso - ….¡te lo regalo! – dijo resignado.

Spencer camino aburrido hacia la sala se detuvo asustado y giro rapidamente agarrandose una nalga y al comprobar que la tenia solto un suspiro de alivio.

En casa de Freddie

_ ….pero como es que no lo encontraste Freddie? – dijo Marisa

_Aaagghh no se mamá…tal vez se perdio no imorta ya deja así quieres? – dijo Freddie fastidiado

_ Pero Freddie como te voy a dar el nuevo si no tengo la seguridad de haber botad el viejo! – dijo Marisa

_ No impota ya dame ese y dejemos esto…ademas ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tengo asma desde los trece años mamá! – dijo Freddie

_ Es prevención hijo!... Que tal si vuelve tu asma

_ Mamá llevo cuatro años sin eso, y no creo que vuelva…y si vuelve con todas las inhalo – camaras que me has dado creo que es suiciente. – dijo Freddie

_ Esta bien lo siento pero es que desde muy pequeño siempre habias sufrido de asma y creí que seria algo de toda la vida – dijo Marisa

_ Pero eso ya cambio… - dijo Freddie – y si quieres que te sea sincero creo que fue por Sam.

_ ¿Qué? que tiene que ver Sam? – pregunto Marisa - ¿acaso te hizo algo?

_ Para mi mala suerte no! – dijo Freddie – Veras! No se si soy yo, pero siempre lo he pensado y concuerda.

_ Siii? – dijo Marisa

_ Como te dije desde los trece años no tengo asma, fue en el tiempo que conoci a Sam, y creo que sus "maltratos constantes e irritación" nnoo ssee…me hicieron acostumbrarme a haceme fuerte y tratar de defenderme.

…Entonces todos estos cautro años que llevo conociendo a Sam y "soportandola" – dijo Freddie sonriendo – he aprendido a no ser debil y de ahí en adelante nunca he vuelto a tener un ataque de asma ¡estoy segro que esa es la razón!

_ ¿Debería preocuparme? – dijo Marisa confundida

_ No, tranquila….voy hacer mi tarea – dijo Freddie

_ Bueno pues si es asi….la vedad no se si agradecerle esto a Sam – dijo Marisa

_ Mamá, te lo pido….por el bien tuyo, y el de ella….¡no lo hagas! Por favor – dijo Freddie agarrando los hombros de su mamá.

… Ahora si voy a hacer la tarea – dijo Freddie subiendo las escaleras dejando a su mamá confundida.

Al siguiente día en la escuela se encontraba Carly en su casillero sacando libros, y en ese mismo momento llega Freddie

_ Hola – dijo Freddie sin anímos

_ Hola!...wooow anotaste las placas….¿quien te atropello niño? – dijo Carly mirando a Freddie

_ Que graciosa – dijo Freddie sarcasticamente

_ Ya, lo siento… eso lo aprendí de Sam – dijo Carly riendo - es que te luces algooo…..

_ Si ya se! Luzco terrible – dijo Freddie

_ Ahora que te hizo tu mamá? – dijo Carly en tono burlón

_ Nada fuera de lo normal! – dijo Freddie - ¡controlarme como siempre!

_ ¿Entonces? – dijo Carly

_ Nada olvidalo…es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche, es todo – dijo Freddie

_ Estas preocupado – afirmo Carly cruzando los brazos y examinando la mirada de Freddie - y lo digo porque desde ayer estas un poquito raro

_ ¿Yo raro? – dijo Freddie

_ Si tú! y no te hagas – dijo Carly cerrando la puerta del casillero – Así que ya dime que te sucede

_ Que hay! – dijo Sam saliendo detrás de Freddie caminando hacia su casillero.

_ Hola amiga!...como te fue con tu mamá? – dijo Carly

_ ¡Justo lo que te dije! La cena fue todo un desastre pero nos divertimos mucho fue genial! – dijo Sam riendo – Sobretodo en la parte en la que le tire harina en la cabeza a mamá y luego ella se vengo ompiendome un huevo…

_ ¿Rompindote un huevo? – dijo Carly asustada trantando de sonreir

_ Sii…rompiendome un huevo en la cabeza! – dijo Sam aun riendo mientras Freddie tambien reía y miraba a Sam.

_ Woow ustedes si que se divierten! – dijo Carly asombrada

_ ¿Y tu que onda Freddo? – dijo Sam

_ ¿Me hablas a mi? – dijo Freddie haciendose el asombrado.

_ Acaso ¿hay algun otro Freddo?...o mejor dicho tonto aquí? – dijo Sam

_ ¡Creo que se refiere a ti! – dijo Carly riendo y tocando el hombro de Freddie.

_ ¿Me acabas de llamar tonto? – dijo Freddie mientras Carly y Sam lo miraban extrañadas

_ Sii, si te hablo a ti, y si te acabo de llamar tonto!...¿que rayos te sucede Freddie? definitivamente estas mas tarado que nunca! – dijo Sam enojada

_ Definitivamente se refiere a ti! – dijo Carly mirando a Freddie

_ Bueno ya, lo siento es que desde hace días no me apodas, ni me maltratas, ni me humillas, ni me insultas, a penas y me saludabas! …bueno a exepción de ayer que volvimos a peliar – dijo Freddie con satisfacción – Es por eso que me asombra que me digas tonto.

_ ¿Quieres decir que extrañabas sus humillaciones? – dijo Carly ceñuda

_ Claro que no Carly, que no lo ves – dijo Sam señalando a Freddie – esta feliz de la vida por que lo deje libre…

pero que ni sueñe que lo voy a dejar en paz por que como te parece que acabas de renovar el contrato niño – dijo Sam acecandose a Freddie en tono amenazante.

_ Vaya! Ahora si es oficial….el regreso de Sam Puckett! – dijo Freddie sonriendo

_ ¿De que te ries? – dijo Sam enojada – si estas tratando de retarme, lo conseguiste por que sabes que no le tengo miedo a nadie! – dijo acercandose más a Freddie

_ Y lo tengo biieen claro Puckett! – dijo Freddie tambien amenazando a Sam aunque el no estaba enojado pero queria seguir la pelea con Sam.

_ Y es oficial….ahí viene otra gran pelea – dijo Carly rodando los ojos y Sam y Feddie empezaron a gritarse en la cara

_ Sam: Si estabas muy contentito porque pensabas que te librabas de mi estas muy equivocado, por que aqui estoy de nuevo…. para hacerte la vida imposible!

_ Freddie: ¿Quién te detiene? ¡hazlo!

_ Sam : ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita? ¿Por qué me haces irritar?

_ Freddie: ¡por eso mismo por que te hago irritar! Y no me hables de hipócresias por que tú eres la reina de las hipócritas!

_ Sam: Cuidado Benson!...estas cruzando límites

_ Carly: Chicoos…

_Freddie: ¡Continua! ¡vamos!...sigue!

_Sam: Ves! tu eres el hipócrita por que te sigues riendote en mi cara, solo por molestarme y para que te deje en paz…pero no lo hare!

_ Freddie: Al parecer tú eres la que no me quieres dejar!

_ Sam: ¡Como es que puedes escupir tantas babosadas!

_ Freddie: Sam porque no aceptas que me amas?

_ Sam: Otra vez con eso!

_ Carly: Oigan los dos!...ya peren estan llamando la atención.

_ Freddie: Dije alguna mentira!

_ Sam: Yo creo que quieres un golpe de mi parte!

_ Freddie: Bien…! asi pasariamos a la pate de los maltratos físicos

_ Carly: Freddie!

_Sam: ¡que patetico eres!

_Carly: Sam!

_ Freddie: ¡Ya madura Sam!

_ Sam: pues no maduro porque no soy platáno

_ Freddie: Y el patetico soy yo!

_ Sam: No tuu

_Freddie: No tú

_ Sam: Tuu lo eres

_ Carly: Chicoos

_ Freddie: no tuuuu

Carly ya cansada de intervenir retrocedio y se recosto en los casilleros viendo la escena de sus amigos que seguian gritandose en la cara muchas cosas.

**Punto de vista Carly:**

_Ja!...al fin de cuentas se ven hasta lindos….siempre lo he dicho parecen un par de esposos. Pero creo que Sam tiene razón Freddie esta muy raro, tengo que hablar con él._

En ese momento salio la Srta. Briggs muy enojada.

_ Carly: oooh oooh!

_ ¡Que es todo este aquelarre jóvenes! - grito Briggs regañando a Sam y Freddie que seguian gritandose - ¡Puckett! ¡Benson!

…¡YA CALLENSEN!

_ ¿QUEEE? – gritaron Sam y Freddie muy enojados mirando a la Srta. Briggs

_ ¡Es el colmo!...tras de que gritan como hienas desenfrenadas, me gritan a mí tambien.

_ ¿Hienas? – dijo Sam

_ Lo siento Srta. Briggs no volvera a pasar – dijo Freddie molesto pero con un tono de satisfacción

_ Claro que no volvera a pasar! – tienen detencion hoy en la tarde despúes de clases!

_ ¿Qué? ¿poque? – dijeron Sam y Freddie otravez al mismo tiempo

_ Porque los odio! – dijo Briggs marchandose por el pasillo

_ SII…. y nosotros a usted la adoramos! – dijo Sam Sarcasticamente

_ ¿Contentos?... – dijo Carly enojada – es increible ustedes dos estresan hasta un payaso!

_ Carly, hablamos despúes, por que si no te juro que voy a matar a este…. – trató de decir Sam marchandose pero choco con un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos negros.

_ Hola Sam! – dijo el chico

_ Hoolaaa John! – dijo Sam sonriendo.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos/as!**

**De nuevo lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero me fue imposible hacerlo pronto. Eso de los estudios no te deja descansar un buen rato jaja, pero esta vez lo tuve así que espero que les guste**

**Y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, pues son los que me animan a seguir.**

_ ¿Contentos?... – dijo Carly enojada – es increíble ustedes dos estresan hasta un payaso!

_ Carly, hablamos después, porque si no te juro que voy a matar a este…. – trató de decir Sam marchándose pero choco con un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos negros.

_ Hola Sam! – dijo el chico

_ Hoolaaa John! – dijo Sam sonriendo.

_ Ustedes sí que son graciosos!... Aun sin necesidad de estar en el show – dijo John riendo

_ ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto Sam

_ ¿Crees que no escuche sus gritos? – dijo John divertido

_ Aahhh claro – dijo Sam avergonzada desviando la mirada

Carly camino hacia ellos y le hizo una mirada ceñuda a Sam.

_ Ah, si!…. John ella es mi mejor amiga y el tonto, ellos son…. – trato de decir Sam

_ Carly y Freddie,….si lo sé! Pero no solo por la clase si no por iCarly – dijo John

_ ¿Nos ves? – dijo Carly

_ ¡Por supuesto! Mucho antes de conocer a Sam en persona – dijo John sonriendo y mirando a Sam a los ojos

_ Mucho gusto – dijo Freddie interponiéndose entre Sam y John que se miraban – y también soy el mejor amigo HOMBRE de Sam

_ Claro! El gusto es mío – dijo John – hace rato quería hablar contigo eres muy bueno con lo técnico y como a mí me gusta todo eso quería hablar contigo

_ ¡Gracias! – dijo Freddie más tranquilo - ¿pero porque no lo hiciste si llevas más de cuatro semanas aquí?

_ Bueno es que creí sentir que no les caí bien – dijo John incomodo - y no quise molestarlos

_ Mira para ser sincera…si! pero es porque pensábamos que eras un popular de esos presumidos – dijo Carly un poco nerviosa

_ Y tienen razón no los juzgo – dijo John – peo créanme yo no soy asi….¡odio esa clase de personas!

_ Te dije que era genial – dijo Sam a Carly mirando a John

_ ¡Y no te equivocaste! – dijo Carly divertida mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos y John reía

_ Y todo esto se lo debo a Sam, fue la única chica que quiso conóceme realmente ya que la mayoría se acercan a mí solo para presumirme con otras, como si fuera un trofeo – dijo John - ¡odio cuando hacen eso!

_ ¿Y porque entraste aquí? – dijo Carly

_ Me transfirieron! – dijo John

_ Que suerte! – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

….. a papá también lo transfirieron por su trabajo aquí en Seattle así que terminaré mis estudios aquí …..Por cierto Sam se nos hace tarde para la clase de sistemas

Carly y Freddie se miraron extrañados

_ Siiii yaaa voy, déjame saco algunos libros – dijo Sam nerviosa evadiendo la mirada de sus castaños amigos

_ ¿Clase de sistemas? –dijo Carly

_ Si, Sam y yo nos inscribimos al club de sistemas de la escuela – dijo John – a mí me gusta mucho la computación y según lo que me comento Sam a ella también

_ A Sam ¿gustarle sistemas? – dijo Freddie burlándose – si claro ¡acaso el mundo esta alrevez!

_ Bueno es que Sam me dijo…

_ La gente cambia! – dijo Carly nerviosa entendiendo lo que Sam planeaba con John

_ Si pero, por favor a Sam gust… - trato de decir Freddie

_ ¡LA GENTE CAMBIA! – dijo Carly apretando los dientes mirando fulminantemente a Freddie para que se callara, luego volvió a mirar a John sonriendo

_ Si, - dijo John - bueno al principio supuse que…

_ Habla con Freddie – dijo Carly empujando a Freddie hacia John – ahora vuelvo

_ ¿Qué?...pero…yoo…noo – dijo Freddie incomodo

_ QUE HABLEN! – Dijo Carly alterándose otra vez – ..….Por favor…. – dijo bajando el tono de voz y volviéndole sonreír a John y luego retrocedió al casillero de Sam

_ ¿Clase de sistemas? – susurro Carly a Sam

…Sam tu odias esa clases, además tú ya sabes suficiente sistemas con la clase normal y con lo que aprendes de Freddie a diario!

_ Lo se… - susurro Sam – pero no importa lo hice por estar con él, a John le gusta todo eso, y a mí me dio pena decirle que quería entrar al club de cocina

_ Pero te advierto que en ese club te van a llenar la cabeza más de la información básica es muy difícil y te vas aburrir Sam – dijo Carly

_ Aghh ya me aburriste tú con lo que me acabas de decir – dijo Sam – pero ya te dije que no me importa además con esa clase puedo adquirir puntos extras para las clases en las que voy más mal de lo normal

_ ¿Vamos Sam? - dijo John acercándose

_ Si, ¡mami esta lista! – dijo Sam mientras John le sonreía – adiós Carly ….y enano

_ Adiós – dijo John

_ Adiós, y recuerden que en una hora es nuestra clase de geografía – grito Carly

_ ¿Sam que no ibas a matarme? –grito Freddie con cara de niño caprichoso mirando Sam y John marcharse

_ ¿Queee? – dijo Carly

_ ¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo? – se quejó Freddie

_ Si lo dices por la clase de sistemas lo hace por estar con él ¿ok?, y bueno para sacar puntos extras - dijo Carly rodando los ojos

_ No puedo creer que Sam se haya inscrito a uno de los más aburridos clubs solo para pasar tiempo con el – dijo Freddie molesto

_ Oye ya no aguanto más! – dijo Carly – quiero saber que rayos te sucede, porque te juro que con esa actitud tuya a veces llego a pensar muchas locuras, y ahora que recuerdo antes que llegara Sam tú y yo estábamos en una charla, así que continua

Freddie se puso nervioso y en ese momento sonó el timbre

_ ¡Debo i a clases! – dijo Freddie de repente y salió corriendo por el pasillo

_ Oye ven acá que no hemos termina…oooh ya se fue! – dijo Carly molesta

Después de media hora, en el salón de sistemas

Sam y John se encontraban juntos en una mesa frente a un computador

_...Y entonces estos son los dígitos que dijo el profesor que hay que introducir aquí en la base de datos – decía John señalando la pantalla de l computador

_ ¿Ya entendiste? – dijo John mirando a Sam

…Sam!

Sam estaba al lado de John apoyando la cabeza en su mano, pensativa y no respondía a John

_**Flashback**_

__ Ppff por favor me vale un reverendo pepino lo que hagas – _decía Freddie

__ No lo creo!_

__ ¿Me hablas a mí?_

__ ¿Me acabas de llamar tonto?_

__ ¿Quién te detiene? ¡Hazlo!_

__ Me rio por eso mismo porque te hago irritar! Y no me hables de hipocresías porque tú eres la reina de las hipócritas_

__ ¡Vamos, continua sigue!_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**Punto de vista Sam**_

_Que raro esta el tonto… ¿Qué se trae entre manos?, ¡el es el que me irrita porque no entiendo su jueguito! Pero claro, es obvio ¡que tonta soy! Esta feliz porque me aleje un tiempo de el, se nota que esta mejor sin mi. Pero que ni se acostumbre porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo yo no puedo estar feliz sin molestarlo…sin estar cerca de el, al menos…agghh ¡rayos! Quisiera odiarlo de verdad pero no puedo.._

_**Fin punto de vista**_

…Samm! – decía John pasando las manos por la cara de Sam

_ Aaaahh? Lo siento – dijo Sam reaccionando

_ ¿Qué pasa?... Algo malo? – dijo John

_ No, no es nada tranquilo… ¿me decías?

_ Pues te estaba explicando lo que el profesor dijo hace un rato – dijo John ceñudo

_ Aaa si, haber lo intento – dijo Sam tomando el mouse, y luego hizo todo lo que el profesor dijo correctamente

John se quedo asombrado mirando a Sam y luego tomo su mano y la quito del mouse

_ ¡Para! – dijo John

_ No es así? – dijo Sam

_ Al contrario lo hiciste correctamente, pero no entiendo es porque entonces me pediste que te explicara si no me prestaste atención por estar pensando ¿en no se que? – dijo John

_ Perdóname, creo que si le entendí al profesor, sobretodo porque ya lo sabia…lo aprendí de Freddie. El punto es que me quede pensando en otra cosa, pero no me hagas caso tal vez es por que no he comido nada en 20 minutos – decía Sam mientras John sonreía

_ No te preocupes, pero si tienes algo,…oooo algún problemita que quieras desahogar ¿Cuenta conmigo quieres?

_ Lo se, y ¡gracias! – dijo Sam mirando a John – Solo otra cosita…ya me puedes soltar la mano!

_ Aaaah.. Claro, perdón – dijo John nervioso quitando su mano encima de la de Sam - lo siento es que fue para pararte con el mouse…ibas muy rápido

_ Como sea, mas bien sigamos con esta aburrida clase – dijo Sam con tono exhausto

_ Eeehhhh? – dijo John

_ digo…¡sensacional clase! - corrigió Sam cambiando de animo

_ ¿Quieres ir a licuados locos conmigo después de clase? – dijo John de repente

_ Esta bien…ooh no puedo recordé que tengo detención – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

_ ¿Por que? – dijo John perdiendo la emoción

_ Ya se te olvido el "teatrito" que armamos Freddie y yo en la mañana

…Pero lo podemos dejar para después. Es mas te prometo que desde ahora me voy a portar muy bien y no voy hacer nada malo para que no me den mas detención y...

…Espera!...¿yo dije eso? – dijo Sam reaccionando - ….¡Que raro!

_ Eres muy graciosa – dijo John riendo – claro será otro día

_ ¡Puckett! ¡Saunders! – Grito el profesor desde el tablero – a menos que tengan algo interesante que contarle a la clase… ¡PRESTEN ATENCION!

_ Lo siento – dijo John

_ Que importa – dijo Sam

En clase de Carly

_ Bien chicos, hablando de otro tema, hoy es el día en que les pondré el mejor de los proyectos! – dijo el profesor

… tiene el 60% de puntuación en sus notas finales, el proyecto será de cualquier tipo de tema científico que ustedes prefieran y será presentado con exposición y maquetas en parejas!

_ ¿Por qué siempre es en parejas? – dijo Gibby

_ Ahora por bocón, lo haces tu solo! – gruño el profesor

_ Oooh… ¡almejas! – se quejo Gibby

_ Profesor, no sea malo con el….. lo que pasa es que dura en procesar las cosas – dijo Carly divertida

_ Al fin alguien me defiende! – dijo Gibby contento mientras los demás rodaban los ojos

…Esperen ¿quee? Eso fue un insulto – dijo incrédulo Gibby

_ ¡Lo ve! – dijo Carly al profesor

_ Como sea, continuemos…estos proyectos serán por las siguientes dos semanas así que estas dos semanas hablaremos de cada uno de los proyectos elegidos y veremos películas científicas! – dijo alegre el profesor - ¿acaso no hay algo mejor?

_ Siiiiiii

_ Genial

_ Asombrosoo

_ Yuuuuuuupiiii – decía los alumnos con sarcasmo y sin ánimos

_ No puedo esperar – dijo Carly de igual manera rodando los ojos

_ Lo se, lo se controlen la euforia muchachos – dijo el profesor también incrédulo y sonriendo…pero por esta vez, los dejare festejar ..¡HIP, HIP! …

…uuurrraaaaa – dijeron todos de nuevo sarcásticos y sin ánimos

_ A mi eso no me parece genial - dijo Gibby de nuvo sin entender el comportamiento de sus compañeros

_ Gibby! – gruño Carly

_ Oooh si ya entiendo….yuuuupiiii – dijo Gibby captando y haciendo lo mismo que los demás

_ Al rincón Gibby! – dijo el profesor señalando una esquina del salón

_ Oooh ¡almejas! - dijo Gibby sacándose la camisa y caminando hacia el rincón

_ Gústeles o no les guste harán ese proyecto, y yo escogeré las parejas quiero que sea hombre y mujer – dijo el profesor enojado

Después de nombrar varias parejas…

Stevens y Shay – dijo el profesor

_ ¿Qué? ¿Porque? – dijo Carly levantándose del puesto indignada

_ En primer lugar por si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy poniendo las parejas por sus mismas iniciales de apellido – dijo el profesor

_ Pero hay mas alumnos por "S" – se quejo Carly – no puede ponerme con…

… y en segundo lugar eres una de mis mejores alumnas y Stevens de los peores creo que seria buena tu guía para que suba algo de puntos – termino diciendo el profesor mirando a Ronald Stevens que enseguida rodo los ojos

_ ¿Algún problema? - dijo Ronald con un tono antipático a Carly

_Ese mismo! – dijo Carly mirando hacia astras donde se encontraba Ronald – eres un antipático presumido de lo peor

_ Vaya!. Un burro hablando de orejas – dijo Ronald fastidiando a Carly

_ Aaaagghh profesor porque no me pone con Gibby de verdad prefiero hacerme con el – dijo Carly desesperada señalando hacia el rincón donde se encontraba Gibby

_ Ya dije! – y no mas discusiones, Stevens siéntese al lado de la Srta. Shay ..empiezan desde hoy

_ Alla vooyy! – dijo Ronald fastidiando a Carly

_ Pero prof… - se quejó Carly

_ Silencio Srta. Shay deje de ser insolente!

_ Otro!...que no soy insolente, por que siempre dicen los mismo – dijo Carly desesperándose de nuevo –

…pues yo respondo lo mismo... ¡soy audaz! Pero no insolente

_ No necesito mas pruebas para comprobar que si es insolente Srta. Shay – decía el profesor asombrado por la ironía de Carly

… Así que siéntese y cállese, y por cada queja le quito puntos!

_ Queee? – dijo Carly

_ ¡Se lo advertí!...menos 1 y vas 9 – gruño el profesor

_ Pero….

_ Otro menos!...vas 8

_ Pero el…- se quejaba Carly señalando a Ronald

_ Sieeetttee!

_ No es justo el….

_ ¡Seis!

_ Oiga usted no puede….

_ ¡Cinco!

_ Me callo! – dijo Caly sentandose resignada y molesta

_ ¿Y todavía crees que no eres insolente Carly? – dijo Ronald molestando a Carly

_ Oooooouuuhhh – se quejó Carly de nuevo poniendo su cabeza en la mesa, mientras Ronald la miraba satisfecho

En clase de Freddie

_ Ahora vuelvo jóvenes – dijo el profesor saliendo del salón

Freddie miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba un chico, luego se levantó y se acercó a el.

_ Hola – dijo Freddie

_ Hola Freddie – dijo el chico

_ Tu eres…? – dijo Freddie tratando de recodar

_ Kevin – dijo el chico

_ Aaaah si, ¿te molesta si me siento aquí un momento en lo que llega el profesor? Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Freddie

_ Si!...si quiero – dijo Kevin entusiasmado - ...¿Que tengo que hacer?

_ ¿Si quieres que? – dijo Freddie confundido

_ Participar en iCarly – dijo Kevin - ¿No es eso lo que me vienes a preguntar?

_ No precisamente – dijo Freddie sentándose al lado

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Tu eres el mejor amigo de John Saunders ¿cierto? – dijo Freddie

_ Supongo…..aunque lo conozco de hace poco – dijo Kevin - ¿Por qué?

_ Pueeeesss…..yooo….queriaaa…..sabeeerrr…..siiii….….. ¿QUE SE TRAE JOHN CON SAM? – Termino diciendo Freddie de golpe y sin mas rodeos mirando enojado a Kevin

_ Sam Puckett…. ¿tu amiga? – dijo Kevin

_ Cual otra Sam hay en esta escuela! – dijo Freddie – y del cual otra Sam podría estar hablando yo?

_ Cierto!...buen punto – dijo Kevin pensando

….En fin no entiendo, ¿cómo que que se trae John con Sam?...según lo que él me ha contado es que son buenos amigos

_ Mira, hagamos un trato – dijo Freddie - Tú me dices todo lo que sabes de John y Sam, y yo hablo con Carly y Sam para que participes en el show…. ¿te parece?

_ Trato hecho! me parece genial – dijo Kevin - ¿Qué quieres saber?

_ Pueeess saber si a John le gusta Sam – dijo Freddie

_ La verdad es que John no me ha dicho nada sobre eso, ¡pero es obvio que le gusta!...basta con escucharlo cuando me habla de ella – dijo Kevin

_ Entonces si le gusta? – dijo Freddie

_ Lo más seguro es que si, y no creo que tarde mucho en confesármelo – dijo Kevin

_ ¡Idiota! – murmuro Freddie apretando los dientes sin contenerse

_ ¿Qué? – dijo Kevin - ¿porque idiota?

_ Aaaaahh siii….digo que es un idiota por queee – decía Freddie sin encontrar escusa

…..!Porqué le gusta Sam!...que idiota que le guste una chica tan malvada e irritante como Sam…..¡que descabellado! – decía Freddie tratando de convencer a Kevin

_ ¿Descabellado? – dijo Kevin sin entender

_ Sii, deberías decirle a John que se fije en otra chica….no se…. ¡de "su nivel"! digo el es muy popular – dijo Freddie

_ ¿Y?...- dijo Kevin aun confundido – Sam también es popular, como tú y Carly, no solo por el show si no también por ser quienes son…geniales y divertidos

….en cambio John es popular solo por ser "Guapo" la diferencia es que el es consciente de eso y no es presumido con los demás

….Además es cierto que Sam está loca y es malvada…pero y eso que? Empezando que aquí todos la conocemos, ella es así. Es linda, genial y divertidamente loca – dijo Kevin

_ Si, tienes razón - dijo Freddie sonriendo

_ Ademas…..no se si no te has dado cuenta pero Sam es muuyyy sexy - dijo Kevin pícaro

…..y si no fuera por que golpea duro, mucho chicos la pretenderían, incluso yo lo he pensado un par de veces desde que la conozco….perooo mmee da miedo – dijo asustado

….¡pero en serio esta como quiere!…y si te fijas bien tú la vez, sobre todo cuando se enoja…..se ve tannn…..

_ ¡YA!...Ya entendí, no te pases – decía Freddie enojado

_ Lo siento – dijo Kevin – pero bueno y a todas estas para que quieres saber todo esto de John y Sam….no será que el flechado e otro – dijo Kevin dando un codazo de picardía a Fredddie

_ ¿Yooo? Por favor claro que no, Sam es mi amiga….lo hago porque Carly ¡me lo pidió! …..si es eso Carly está un poco preocupada por ella entonces me pidió que averiguara, ya sabes cosas de amigas – dijo Freddie nervioso

_ Claro….dijo Kevin no muy convencido… como sea espero que lo de la participación en iCarly sea cierto

_ Si si no te preocupes hablare con la chicas para que salgan en el show – dijo Freddie – pero te advierto que en iCarly….

_ Si lo sé, pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran – dijo Kevin – ya sea bailar, jugar o actuar, humillarme o incluso hacerme una broma si quieren…..lo importante es que alga en el show más visto de internet

_ Bien, aah y otra cosa, no le diga nada de esto a John ¿bien? – dijo Freddie

_ Tratare – dijo Kevin

_ Solo recuerda todo esto es por Carly, ella es la que quiere saber qué pasa con Sam, así que tú solo mantenme informado para informarla a ella – dijo Freddie

_ Pues dile a ella que se informe personalmente…. ya que John está detrás de Sam yo aprovecho a Carly – dijo Kevin en tono coqueto

_ Eres un mujeriego de lo peor! – dijo Freddie caminando a su puesto

_ ¿Quee a Carly no le tengo miedo? – grito Kevin

_ ¡Gallina! – dijo Freddie sonriendo sin mirar a Kevin

_ Aaa si pues… lindo teatrito el que armaron tú y Sam en la mañana! – dijo Kevin burlándose mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos

Más tarde en el salón de geografía

_ Como que no trajiste la cartilla Malika – dijo Freddie - ¿y ahora que vamos hac….

_ Mira en tu mochila – dijo Malika misteriosa

_ Que mire en mi mochila, para que si…

_ ¡Qué mires en tu mochila! – grito Malika

_Ok mamá – dijo Freddie

Freddie saco la cartilla de su mochila e hizo una expresión de confusión

_ Es la cartilla…que no la habías dejado en tu….?

…..Aahh si ya se otro de "tus asombrosos trucos" - dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

_ Era una sorpresa – dijo Malika – la deje en casa apropósito para luego aparecerla aquí

_ Hay por favor son trucos…seguro si la trajiste sin que yo me diera cuenta y la metiste en mi mochila – dijo Freddie

_ Lo dudas? – dijo Malika – señalando hacia arriba

_ Oooohh no otravez mi celular….- dijo Freddie viendo de nuevo su celular flotando

….. Dámelo Malika, NO ESPERA!

….No lo sueltes porque me vuelves hacer lo mismo de la vez pasa…aaauuuuchhhh….ya que…- se quejó Freddie adolorido por el celular que Malika solto lastimando su entrepierna de nuevo

_ No más trucos ¿quieres? – dijo Freddie molesto

_ Qué bueno que entregaremos la cartilla hoy – dijo Malika

_ Si…. gracias al cielo! – murmuro Freddie

En ese momento entraban San y John riendo

_ ¡Lo que faltaba! – dijo Freddie viendo a Sam y John que sentaban juntos sin parar de reir

_ Hola Freddie – dijo Gibby que pasaba comiendo un pedazo de carne - ¿Por qué esa cara?

_ Nada olvídalo…. ¿y esa carne?

_ Es del asador de Sam, el que tiene en el casillero – dijo Gibby comiendo más - ¿quieres?

_ No gracias…. No crees que Sam te matara si se entera que tomaste un pedazo de su carne? – dijo Freddie

_ Ni loco haría eso, ella misma fue quien me la dio – dijo Gibby

_ Eeeehhhhhh? – dijo Freddie asombrado

_ ¡Lo mismo dije yo! – dijo Gibby

_ ¿De casualidad estaba con John? – pregunto Freddie molesto

_ Sip , ¿por? – dijo Gibby

_ Pues ya vez la razón por la que te la dio – dijo Freddie – ese chico la tiene como "idiotizada" que ni a la comida le presta atención

_ ¡No entiendo! – dijo Gibby parando de comer

_ ¡Qué raro!... siéntate niño – dijo Freddie - y ponte una camisa ¿quieres?

Freddie seguía mirando a John y Sam que al parecer sostenían una conversación interesante, luego entro Carly molesta

_ Hola Chicos – dijo Carly a Sam y John

_ ¿Qué hay niña? – dijo Sam casual

_ Hola Carly – dijo John

_ Rayos….estas más blanca de los usual….que te pasa amiga? – dijo Sam

_ ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie acercándose y haciendo miraditas de enojo a Sam

_ Estoy en el hoyo – dijo Carly lamentándose

...¡Ronald Stevens!...me pusieron de compañera a Ronald Stevens ¿pueden creerlo? – exclamo Carly fastidiada

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijeron Sam y Freddie mientras Carly y John alzaban una ceja

_ Lo mismo dije Yo! – dijo Carly – ustedes ya me lo pegaron

_ ¿Qué hay con Ronald Stevens? – dijo John

_ ¿No que lo sabes todo? – dijo Freddie fastidiando a John

_ Ronald Stevens es el chico más antipático e irritante cabeza hueca del colegio! – dijo Sam

_ Ya entiendo… ooooh ooooh! – dijo John

_ Si, así es mi vida – dijo Carly que enseguida miro a Sam y Freddie

…..Chicos…díganme….que hago para salir del hoyo?

Sam y Fredddie se hicieron miradas rápidas de complicidad

_ Eehhhh pues…. – dijo Sam

_ ¡Qué frase tan familiar! – dijo Freddie molestando a Sam

Sam voltio a ver a Freddie con una mirada fulminante

_ ¿Por qué te pusieron con Ronald? – dijo Freddie ignorando a Sam

_Porque nuestros apellidos empiezan "S" – dijo Carly imitando la voz del profesor – y lo peor es que ya empezó a irritarme ese chico

_ Siéntense todos ya! – dijo el profesor entrando – quiero todas sus cartillas aquí en la mesa…..y Gibby ponte la camisa

_ ¡Ajoooooyyy! – dijo Gibby como cuando era el niño de lo bote

_ ¿Entrego la cartilla? – dijo Malika

_ No, yo lo hago no quiero que la cartilla termine en la entrepierna del profesor – dijo Freddie recordando lo anterior

_ Gibby entrega nuestra cartilla – dijo Carly sin ánimos

_ Ooooh quien está molesta por que la pusieron con Ronald? – dijo Gibby molestando a Carly

_ Gibby! – gruño Carly

_ ¿la llevas? – dijo John a Sam riendo picaro

_ ¡Pero claro que por supuesto que… no! - dijo Sam descaradamente siguiendo el juego de John

_ Lo sabía! – dijo John riendo de la ocurrencia de Sam

Cuando John ponía la cartilla sobre las otras, llego Freddie poniendo la suya con rudeza lastimando John, luego le hizo una sonrisa hipócrita

_ Aaaauuucchh me lastimaste – se quejó John sobándose la mano

_ Ooouuuh como lo siento… - dijo Freddie hipócritamente

…..por que no vas y le pides a Sam ¡que te sobe la mano! – dijo más serio volviéndose al puesto dejando a John confundido

Más tarde en los pasillos

_No entiendo por qué andas tan molesto – decía Carly mirando a Freddie mientras se acercaba a su casillero

…...Se supone que la molesta aquí ¡soy yo!

_ ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

_ Que parte de "me toco hace el trabajo de ciencias con Ronald Stevens" ¿no entiendes?– dijo Carly

_ Aaah si lo olvide – dijo Freddie

_ Sam amiga, necesito que… - dijo Carly pero al ver que no estaba se callo

…..¿Que no venía tras nosotros?

_ ¿Qué no la viste?...esta tan ocupada con John que nos olvidó por completo – dijo Freddie sin evitar el tono de molestia

_ Oooh si, te juro que nunca había visto a Sam tan entusiasmada con un chico….se ven lindos, yo los apoyo – Dijo Carly

_ Pues no deberías – dijo Freddie

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Por esto mismo, nos esta olvidando po completo…y eso te incluye a ti, mi querida amiga– dijo Freddie

_ ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Carly preocupada

_ Ese "entusiasmo" con John está haciendo que no te preste atención como antes…se la pasa con él, se va con él, hace mucho que no sale contigo, ha fallado a uno y llegado más tarde de lo normal a dos ensayos de iCarly

….y mira! Que te parece… ¡no está aquí!, ¿porque?... ¡POR QUE ESTA CON JOHN! – dijo Freddie

Carly se quedó pensando con cara de preocupación

_ Ves! no dices nada porque sabes que es verdad – dijo Freddie – solo piénsalo ¿hace cuánto tú y Sam no van al mundo del Bra?...o a licuados locos

_ Bueno ya va mucho tiempo que no salimos solas a divertirnos – dijo Carly reflexionando

_ O incluso a tu casa! Las últimas semanas no ha ido tanto como de costumbre…..y hasta se inscribió a un club de sistemas solo por el! – dijo Freddie…Solo hasta ayer que volvieron a hablar como amigas

_ Ceo que tienes razón – dijo Carly – espera…como sabes que Sam y yo hablamos…!tú no estabas!

_ Aaaaa mmeee refiero a el momento del ensayo cuando ella llego tarde y yo vi que ustedes se susurraban….si…a eso es a lo que me refiero

_ Bueno pues te cuento que después que te fuiste si tuvimos una verdadera conversación…¡como antes!

_ ¡Que bien! – dijo Freddie haciéndose el sorprendido – pero de igual manera ten mucho cuidado con lo que piensas de esa relación con Sam y John

_ Aaayyy ya Freddie….no exageres – dijo Carly riendo

_ Sssshhhh ahí vienen – dijo Freddie callando a Carly

_ De verdad te debo una John – decía Sam

_ ¿De qué?, claro si se puede saber – dijo Carly

_ John me invito a ver la vaquita sobre hielo – dijo Sam mientras Freddie rodaba lo ojos

_ ¿Por qué? – dijo Carly mirando a Sam

_ Por qué consiguieron boletos – dijo Freddie como lo más obvio

_ ¡Tú no! – dijo Carly volteando mirar a Freddie

_ ¿Por qué Sam?

_ Por qué a John también le gusta la vaquita – dijo Sam confundida

_ Quien no! – dijo John

_ ¡Tampoco eso!...me refiero a que habíamos quedado de coneguir las boletas para ir juntas Sam – dijo Carly

_ Lo que pasa es que mi papá conoce al dueño del lugar donde hacen esos eventos sobre hielo, y yo le pedí dos boletas y el me las consiguió ¿hay algún problema? – dijo John

_ Claro que s… - iba a decir Freddie

_ Que no! – termino Carly la frase y sonriendo – para nada qué bueno que vayan a ir

_ Si quieren John te consigue otra boleta ¿verdad John? – dijo Sam – Incluso a Fredtonto si quiere

_ Aaah claro hablare con papá

_ No! No te preocupes ustedes disfruten del show, yo ese día tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Carly

_ ¡Bien! – dijo John sonriendo - yo me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase y….

_ Pues yo si tengo tiempo – dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a John con otras intenciones en mente

_ John solo falta la de Freddie – dijo Sam – con que le consigas un puesto al lado de lo animales salvajes es suficiente

_ ¡Muy graciosa Puckett! – dijo Freddie – será una gran salida – dijo mirando a John

_Te arruine la cita Johnsito – _pensaba Freddie mientras le alzaba una ceja y hacia cara de satisfacción

_ Pss si, claro… mañana te la consigo – dijo John sin muchos ánimos

….adiós Sam te veo mañana en el festival de carne, apropósito gracias por invítame

_ Es lo menos que podría hacer – dijo Sam

_ Te mensajearé – dijo John volviendo a sonreír mientras se marchaba

_ Te responderé - dijo Sam

_ ¿Queee? Invitaste a John al festival…. pero si siempre te acompaño yo – dijo Carly

_ Tiene que ser muy especial para invitarlo a uno de tus eventos favoritos – dijo Freddie triste

_ Lo siento amiga pensé que no te gusta mucho eso y pues me pareció algo egoísta no invitar a John después de que el me invito a mí – dijo Sam

_ ¡No que no! – murmuro Freddie a Carly

_ Además…tu eres la más egoísta de todas….¿desde cuándo te importa? – dijo Freddie triste aun

_ Cállate Benson! – gruño Sam

_ Si pero – dijo Carly volviendo la mirada a Sam – yo quería acompañarte ya me acostumbre a ver carne, costillas grasa, y salsa picante

_ Lo siento – dijo Sam

_ Dos situaciones más – dijo Freddie – ¿no es suficiente para creer lo que te digo Carly?

_ De qué hablan? – dijo Sam

_ Nada importante – dijo Carly – Es el momento para hacer la broma, tenemos media hora antes de la siguiente clase

_ ¿Qué broma pensaste Sam?...si es que John te ha dejado pensar – dijo Freddie

_ Definitivamente quieres un golpe de mi parte – dijo Sam

_ Te juro que me serviría para calmarme – dijo Freddie

_ Bueno ¡YA!….cuidadito con empezar – mando Carly

_ Ok mamá – dijeron Sam y Freddie al tiempo

Más tarde

Bien chicos no vemos en la noche para hacer el show, y presentamos la broma jaja tengo que admiti que fue buena Sam – dijo Carly

…. Aaah y compórtensen ¿quieren? Ambos!... Si no quien que les sumen otras dos horas de detención

_ Si Sam no me saca de quicio – dijo Freddie

_ No prometo nada – dijo Sam riendo

_ Adiós dijo Carly

_ Adios Carls!

_ Bien….. a detención – dijo Sam

_ Vamos – dijo Freddie sonriendo…

**Es todo por ahora, sé que me tardo mucho pero de verdad no es porque no quiera y más difícil es cuando el compu no es mío**

**Continación:**

_...Extrañe tus insultos y golpes – dijo Freddie nervioso

_ ¿Dime que es lo que te pasa? – dijo Sam

_ ¿Te gusta John? – pegunto Freddie

_ Me molesta cuando dices que no me importa lo que haces – dijo Freddie

_ Aauuwww a Freddo le gusta Sam! – decía Spencer en tono pícaro

_ No creo que solo me guste – dijo Freddie….

_ No conseguí la otra boleta – dijo John a Freddie

_ Lo hizo a propósito Carly…. para que no interfiera en su cita – grito Freddie

_ ¿Hubo o hay alguien en tu corazón? – dijo John

_ Hay una chica que me trae loco – dijo John a Sam

_ Mira esto - dijo Sam entregándole un papel a Carly

_ No puedo creerlo – dijo Carly mirando el papel…

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos/as.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews…en cuanto a eso quiero pedirles disculpas por que en un momento que estaba revisando reviews me di cuenta que tenía la opción solo para las personas que están inscritas en FanFic,(cosa que yo no quería) en otras palabras no aceptaba comentarios anónimos. Pero yo quiero aceptar todos los comentarios aun así sean anónimos. **

**Ya quite esa opción….así que por favor discúlpenme y ahora sí!...¡comenten! por favor quiero saber todas sus opiniones y sugerencias!**

**Este cap será un poco mas larguito por demorarme tanto**

**No molesto más….los dejo con el siguiente Cap., espero les guste!**

Bien chicos no vemos en la noche para hacer el show, y presentamos la broma jaja tengo que admitir que fue buena Sam – dijo Carly

…. Aaah y compórtensen ¿quieren? Ambos!... Si no quieren que les sumen otras dos horas de detención

_ Si Sam no me saca de quicio – dijo Freddie

_ No prometo nada – dijo Sam riendo

_ Adiós dijo Carly

_ Adios Carls!

_ Bien….. a detención – dijo Sam

_ Vamos – dijo Freddie sonriendo.

En la salida del colegio

Carly iba saliendo de la escuela, cuando salió al parque sintió que la pispiaban…

_Pss, pps psss….psssssss…

Carly seguía su camino sin tomarle importancia

_Pssssss, psss…

Carly se percató de quien se trataba pero siguió su camino sin prestarle atención…

_Agggh niña te estoy llamando! – dijo Ronald exhausto acercándose a Carly

_ Ahhh, ahora si puedes hablar – dijo Carly parándose al frente de Ronald poniendo su mano en la cintura - …a ver cómo te explico?...¡yo no soy ningún perro para que me llames así!

Ronald solo se limitó a rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Carly

…Y eso no es nada, porque también me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre C-A-R-L-Y – deletreo Carly –…. Pero te lo deje pasar porque sé que eres corto de inteligencia!

_ Ya niña me aburres con tu parloteo…pareces lora mojada – dijo Ronald

_ ¿Entonces para que me llamas? ¡Lárgate! – dijo Carly molesta

_ Pues tendrás que aguantarte por que te recuerdo que haremos el proyecto de ciencias juntos – dijo Ronald

_ Ahora el loro mojado e otro! – Dijo Carly - al grano Ronald me duele la cabeza de solo escucharte

_ Y a mí me dan ganas de vomitar de ver lo patética que eres! – dijo Ronald

_No voy a permitir que me insultes cuando se te dé la gana – dijo Carly desesperándose – si vamos a trabajar juntos deberías dejar tu actitud antipática para tu amigos

_ Me parece bien…..mientras dejes de chillar por todo – dijo Ronald

_ Sabes que….hagamos las cosas fáciles….tú haces una parte del proyecto y yo la otra y luego las juntamos para así no tener que vernos las caras – dijo Carly

_Bien! – dijo Ronald con un tono antipático marchándose

_Bien! – dijo Carly igual pero muy molesta

En el salón de detención habían seis chicos entre ellos Sam y Freddie

_ ¿Saben porque están aquí? – dijo la Srta. Briggs

_ Porque somos la peor escoria de la escuela – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

_ Exacto!... Los estaré vigilando constantemente….y harán todos estos ejercicios de algebra – gruño Briggs señalando el tablero donde encontraban un sinnúmero de ejercicios

Freddie estaba sentado al lado de una chica, y Sam con otro chico ya que la Srta Brggs los había puesto como ella quería. Cuando la Srta. Briggs salió la mayoría e levanto para hacerse con los que querían sin importar como los habían dejado. Entre ellos, Freddie se levantó y se acercó al puesto de Sam…

_ Oye agarra otro puesto – dijo Freddie no muy amable, pero tampoco grosero al chico que estaba con Sam (al parecer tanto tiempo conociendo a Sam ya le había quitado lo demasiado sutil y amable)

_ ¿Por qué? – dijo el chico – no tengo algún amigo ahora

_ Te advierto que está loca – susurro Freddie al chico lo suficiente para que Sam no escuchara quien estaba con la cabeza sumergida en el puesto sobre sus brazos

El chico lo pensó uno segundos, volteo a mirar a Sam de arriba abajo…

_ No, tomare el riego – se excusó el chico muy tranquilamente (Sam no se percató que el chico la observo porque de lo contrario lo hubiera matado)

_ Te doy veinte dólares – dijo Freddie molesto sacando un billete

_ Hecho! – dijo el chico levantándose rápidamente – aunque…..

_ Adiós! – dijo Freddie

_ Que quieres Benson! – dijo Sam en su misma posición sin mirar a Freddie

_ Solo quiero sentarme con mi mejor amiga, o por lo menos con alguien que conozca…dijo Freddie

_ ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam levantando la cabeza mirando al castaño

_ Siii como lo hacen todos!...si vamos a estar cuatro horas aquí debería ser con alguien que cono….trato de decir Freddie

_ No! Tonto…me refiero a que ¿Cómo me consideras tu mejor amiga si no hacemos otra más que pelear – dijo Sam confundida

_ Sam, ya estamos bastante grandecitos como para no admitir que tú y yo somos amigos… ¡nos conocemos desde hace años!...no sé tú, pero eso en esta época se considera como "mejores amigos" que es lo que somos Carly tú y yo….

….y bueno tú y yo si peleamos, porque no pensamos igual, no damos ni una…pero tú sabes que yo te quiero y tú a mi….aunque me maltrates y molestes sé que me consideras tu amigo… ¿verdad? – dijo Freddie alzando una ceja

_ Si tienes razón – dijo Sam sonriendo mientras Freddie también lo hacia

_ Wow es la primera vez que me hablas con sinceridad y aceptas mi opinión…y sin humillarme o patearme – dijo Freddie asombrado

_ Si si si que lindos…volvamos a nuestro estado real…..…. ¡te odio! - dijo Sam

_ ¡También yo! – dijo Freddie casual sonriendo

En casa de los Shay

_ Que hay Spence – dijo Carly entrando al departamento no muy animada

_ Hola Hermanita – dijo Spencer trabajando en su nueva escultura – donde están la comelona y el técnico

_ En detención – dijo Carly alzando su maleta en el perchero

_ Otro teatro de "esposos a punto de divorciarse" – dijo Spencer

_ Sip – dijo Carly – ….ahh y le gritaron a la Srta. Brggs dijo acercándose

_ ¿Una plancha eléctrica gigante? – dijo Carly viendo la escultura

_ ¿Te acuerdas del pantalón gigante? – dijo Spencer

_ ¿Qué? acaso piensas planchar el pantalón con eso? – dijo Carly en tono burlón

_ No,…pero mala idea no es – dijo Spencer pensando

_ Hay por Dios! – dijo Carly atónita

_ Es para el museo de…trato de decir Spencer

_ Omitamos esa parte de tus"chocoaventuras con tus esculturas" .dijo Carly

_"chocoaventuras" que chistoso suena eso – dijo Spencer con su tono burlón y distraído de siempre

_ Tengo algo que contarte necesito desahogarme – dijo Carly haciendo pucheros

_ ¿Sam y Freddie se volvieron a besar? – dijo Spencer asustado

_ NO! …. cállate y escúchame – dijo Carly mientras Spencer ponía cara de avergonzado

En Detención

_….y luego mi mamá tomo todas sus cosas y se las aventó en la cara y le grito: "¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a menos que sea con una Pizza para mí y mi hija!"…ves! ya piensa en mí – dijo Sam a Freddie sonriendo

_ Claro…- dijo Freddie asustado – entonces tu mamá se enojó con él porque…

_ Le pidió matrimonio – dijo Sam tranquila

_Y porque? Acaso no es mejor – dijo Freddie confundido

_ Claro que no mi mamá no podría casarse ppfff hasta a mí me da risa de solo imaginármela casada… es como si yo dejara la carne para ser vegetariana, con eso te digo todo – dijo Sam divertida

_ Claro que me lo dices todo… ya entendí – dijo Freddie

_ Mamá solo se enamoró de verdad una vez en la vida, de mi papá, pero después que no abandono se juró no volver a enamorarse – dijo Sam un poco triste – cuando te enamoras cambias– dijo sin darse cuenta lo que había acabado de decir

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tu estas enamorada? – dijo Freddie

_ ¿Qué pff no cómo crees? – dijo Sam reaccionando nerviosa

_ Pero acabas de decir…

_ juuaammm – bostezo Sam tratando de evadir el tema - Tengo hambre…¿qué trajiste hoy para comer?

_ Nada

_ Que la loca de tu madre no te da todos los días para que comas – dijo Sam

_ Por lo menos no esta tan loca como la tuya! – se defendió Freddie

_ Hay bueno aunque sea un esparrago de esos que te da – dijo Sam

_ Los tiraste esta tarde en la cabeza a Gibby – dijo Freddie – además después mi mamá se enteró que todo lo que traía todos los días era para ti…o mejor dicho tú me lo quitabas… y ahora me da dinero

_ Entonces ahora tendré que quitarte el dinero – dijo Sam descaradamente

_ Me gustaría verte intentándolo Puckett – dijo Freddie

_ Crees que no podría? – dijo Sam alzando una ceja - O acaso me estas retando?...sabes perfectamente que en cualquier momento te lo quitare, ni cuenta de darás

_ Claro que lo sé, porque no tienes autocontrol – decía Freddie sonriendo – pero es hora que me defienda y no me deje más de tus…

_ ¡No que no! – dijo Sam con un billete en la mano

_ ¿Qué?...pero…tu….¿cómo? – decía Freddie confundido mirando su bolsillo donde no había nada - ¿Cómo lo sacaste de mi bolsillo?

_ Ves…ni cuenta te diste! – dijo Sam triunfante mientras que Freddie reía – Es otro truco de mi tío Carmerlo…"Cómo robar la gente sin que se dé cuenta" pág. 116

_ ¿Hay libros para enseñar robar gente? – dijo Freddie asustado

_ Mi tío es el ladrón no yo! Tranquilo…siempre lo he utilizado y lo seguiré utilizando solo contigo – dijo Sam

_ Ah pues… ¿gracias? …Eres perversa – dijo Freddie asombrado – al menos cómprame algo cuando lo gastes – dijo con un puchero

_ Tal vez – dijo Sam – oye tonto puedo preguntarte algo

_ ¿Y ahora qué?

_ ¿Porque últimamente estas actuando más raro de lo normal? – pregunto Sam - ¿Dime que es lo que te pasa?

_ A que te refieres – dijo Freddie

_ Bueno…es que andas muy distraído, más tonto, más irritante y haces unas preguntas muy idiotas-– decía Sam – como por ejemplo hoy, te burlabas en mi cara y….

_ No me estaba burlando – dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a Sam – al contrario estaba feliz

_ ¿Feliz? – dijo Sam – Por que?

_ No se, me sentí bien cuando me empezaste a molestar de nuevo ya que hace mucho que no lo hacías y la verdad es que me he acostumbrado a que nos gritoneemos cosas…

_ Osea que tu….- trato de decir Sam

….Extrañe tus insultos y golpes – dijo Freddie nervioso

En ese momento Sam se voltio dejando de mirar a Freddie para mirar hacia el tablero del salón, estaba atónita y asombrada por lo que el "tonto" según ella, le había acabado de decir. Sam estaba en un momento en el que Freddie le había casi que confesado que no podía estar feliz sin ella, ahora estaban en un nuevo momento de sus vidas, fue casi tan concertante esa confesión de Freddie como cuando tuvieron su primer beso, ahora las cosas eran un poquito deferentes.

__Ni yo se lo que acabo de decir_ – pensó Freddie – _pero ya lo hice, así que seguiré hablando sin ningún temor lo que dije...al fin al cabo no dije ninguna mentira!_

Freddie sintió la incomodidad de Sam pero se decidió a seguir con la conversación….

_ Sam, no lo tomes a mal pero es la verdad, solo quería que volvieras a la normalidad, como antes humillándome, peleándonos, además recuerda que una vez te dije que mi vida sería aburrida si no la hicieras miserable…

…..pero bueno, lo importante es que no faltes tanto a los ensayos de iCarly, y vuelvas a comer como antes – dijo Freddie un poco incomodo

__Y yo que pensaba que estaba feliz porque lo había dejado en paz_ – pensó Sam _- creo que de alguna manera me siento bien por lo que me dijo, pero también me siento…rara… incomoda, débil odio sentirme débil por su culpa ¡rayos este tonto me hace confundir! Nadie lo hace, ningún chico y si viene el a confundirme cuando se le da la gana…..no pienses más Sam, el está esperando una respuesta, y ahí está de nuevo mirándome con esos ojos que amo tanto cuando se pone ansioso, ¡bueno ya! No, no puedo dejar que descubra que me tiene entre sus manos otra vez, pero como siempre lo he hecho hablare con mi naturalidad…la naturalidad de Sam Puckett: fuerte, tranquila y sin miedo aunque por dentro es todo lo contrario…que bueno que se fingir o si no Freddie se enteraría de todas las veces que me ha tenido entre sus manos._

_ Ha!... si, quien mejor que yo para hacerte la vida miserable Benson – dijo Sam muy tranquila, con tono burlón y casual aunque por dentro se estaba derritiendo

_ ¡Tú lo has dicho! – dijo Freddie algo aliviado pero un poco triste

_ _¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de lo importante que es ella para mí? ….al parecer no la conmoví ni un poquito… Hay Sam definitivamente no tienes sentimientos…aunque al principio la note algo asombrada, bueno al menos conciencia si tienes_ – pensó Freddie mirando a Sam

_ Y lo de los ensayos ha sido muy pocas veces, además a ti no te importa lo que yo haga! – dijo Sam

_ Me molesta cuando dices que no me importa lo que haces – dijo Freddie

_ Por?

_ Porque no es cierto Sam, yo te a… quiero mucho! Como una hermana – dijo Freddie reaccionando por lo que estuvo a punto de decir - ….eres mi amiga ya te lo dije

_ Pero si tú mismo me lo dijiste en el estudio, "Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que hagas Sam" – dijo Sam imitando en tono molesto a Freddie

_ Eso fue solo para molestarte…obvio no! – ya, y si digo que me importa lo que haces es solo para cuidarte, de tus acciones salvajes y no vayas a la cárcel Puckett…. ¡Nunca se sabe que tienes en mente! – dijo Freddie escudándose de su verdadera razón

_ Claro…-dijo Sam un poco desanimada – pero sabes, a veces todo lo que yo hago no es para hacer precisamente cosas malas, más bien eso es lo que piensa la gente de mi todo el tiempo – dijo algo molesta

Freddie solo se limitó a mirarla confundido

_ Mira, yo sé que no soy "una perita en dulce", y si, tienes razón cuando dices que nunca nadie sabe lo que tengo en mente, y es porque nadie se interesa en saberlo, lo que quiero realmente y solo me juzgan por ser como soy, pero no preguntan ¿porque soy así? – decía Sam muy seria a lo cual Freddie había entendido que no ere ningún juego por parte de la rubia

…La gente solo se acerca a los demás cuando muestran "buenos modales o simpatía", ¿acaso tengo que cambiar para que se acerquen a mí? ….pues no Freddie no lo hare. Yo seguiré siendo como soy, la diferentes circunstancias de mi vida me hicieron crecer así! y seguiré esperando a las personas que quieran acercarse a mi por como soy y punto… ¡por Dios también tengo sentimientos!

_ _Y me volví a equivocar, Sam si tiene sentimientos…me lo acaba de demostrar, pero igual no se da cuenta de lo importante que significa ella para mí_ – pensó Freddie sin despegar la mirada a Sam

_ Agggh bueno pero ya! No quiero ahora que me tengas lastima Benson… eso es lo que menos quiero ahora – dijo Sam

_ Por qué piensas que te tengo lastima – dijo Freddie

_ Por la cara de menso que pones, parece como si me quisieras adoptar – dijo Sam fastidiada

_ ¿Menso? Hey!...bueno el caso es que no es lastima, al contrario me parece que eres muy valiente para decirme esto, digo, es que son muy pocas la veces que me hablas con sinceridad, sabes eres genial, y claro que no! Sigue así como eres… nunca cambies Puckett… - dijo Freddie molestando a Sam con una sonrisa - y para que veas que también te soy sincero, yo soy una de esas personas que te entiende y te quiere tal y como eres.

_ Bueno si, debo reconocer que esas personas que me han querido, aunque sean pocas me han hecho muy feliz, y bueno…bajar un poco la guardia de mis instintos salvajes, - dijo Sam un poco avergonzada - son Carly que por eso la quiero tanto y es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, Spencer, algunos amigos de la escuela, y hasta ¡últimamente mi mamá! – dijo Sonriendo

_...y…. – dijo Freddie levantando una ceja esperando su nombre de la boca de Sam

_ Bueno…y tú! – dijo Sam rodando los ojos para fastidiar a Freddie sonriendo

_ Sé que es tu forma de decir que soy tu mejor amigo en el mundo! – dijo Freddie satisfecho también fastidiándola con una mirada picara

_….Aunque seas un tonto – ataco Sam muy tranquila mientras Freddie rodaba de nuevo los ojos – no de verdad Gracias Freddo esto que acabas de hacer es a lo que me refería.

_ Lo sé – dijo Freddie sin contenerse de mirar a Sam profundamente sus ojos

Sam se quedó de igual manera observando a Freddie. Los dos se miraron perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pasaron como 8 segundos al parecer los dos estaban a punto de cometer algo que ni ellos creerían…

**POV Sam**

__Vamos Sam! Sé que lo quieres, quieres besarlo y no puedes evitarlo no puedes resistirte a esa mirada de tonto, idiota, adorable… qué más da si la gente nos ve, después me inventare una excusa diciendo que era una broma ¡o que se yo! Después de todo eres la reina de la mentiras! pero no puedo dejar pasar esto, es mi oportunidad de descargar todo lo que tengo ahora, pero esta vez no será pegándole ni humillándolo si no besándolo por segunda vez y entender ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi Para que puedas amarme? Sé que no nos parecemos ni poquito, pero lo quiero y no puedo evitarlo_– pensó Sam

**POV Freddie**

_ _Qué más da! No puedo resistirme a su mirada traviesa y malvada, sus ojos, sus cachetes, su pelo…¡Dios que es lo que me haces Sam! Te odio por ser tan, tan, tan horriblemente adorable… Es mi oportunidad de castigarte, y darte lo que te mereces…un beso lleno de rabia, temor, ansias, desquite… y amor al mismo tiempo, que llevo guardado y atorado en la garganta desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustaría repetir, dejarla confundida y sentir la victoria de tenerla en mis manos y entender de una vez por todas lo que quieres de m_i – pensó Freddie

**POV General**

Ya casi iban hacer cada uno lo que quería, hasta que Sam sintió una vibración proveniente de su teléfono en su bolsillo que la hizo volver en sí y aparto la mirada como excusa saco su celular y lo miro

_ _Ayyy por Dios Sam no paras de hacer me sufrir_ – pensó Freddie suspirando por lo que iba hacer

_ ¿Quién es? – dijo Freddie aburrido apoyando su cara en su mano – _que infortunado quien haya sido el del mensaje _

_ _Creo que fue lo mejor_ – pensó Sam apretando su celular como agradeciendo

…. _No importa lo intentare de nuevo…tengo que hacerlo no ganaras esta vez Puckett_ – penso Freddie volviendo a sonreir buscando la mirada de Sam otra vez

_ Puesss es….- se calló Sam al ver a Freddie tan cerca de nuevo con su mirada que según ella "la derretía"

Pasaron otros tres segundos, mirándose

_ _Aquí voy…_ – pensó Freddie otra vez perdido en sus ojos

…¡ Aahhh! sabes quién es la otra persona que me falto mencionar que también se ganó mi confianza y a quien admiro… ¡pues John! – dijo Sam muy emocionada de repente agachando su cabeza en su celular que lo tenía en las manos

Freddie que acababa de salir del trance de los ojos de Sam, y todavía tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, al escuchar el nombre de John la fue deshaciendo sin poder evitarlo, como si lo hubieran bajado de una nube directo hasta el infierno sin piedad. **(N/A: Yo me reí de solo imaginármelo jaja )**

**_ **Ya decía yo que mejor no podíamos estar – murmuro Freddie mirando hacia el otro lado para que Sam no lo escuchara ni viera su cara de furia

_ ¿Qué? - Dijo Sam buscando la cara de Freddie

_ Eh no nada, que siii de hecho… ¡ERA EL UNICO QUE FALTABA! – dijo Freddie apretando los dientes fingiendo una sonrisa

_ Ufff sentí como un alivio, gracias Fredward – dijo Sam muy tranquila – veo que sirves para algo

_ _Yo sentí como una patada en el trasero_ – pensó Freddie mientras hacia una cara de puño

_ Apropósito su mensaje dice que… - trato de decir Sam

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hizo el señor fantástico?...pudo levantar un muerto, pudo volar, o te va invitar a li mismísima luna – dijo Freddie con un tonito fastidiado

_ ¿Te gusta John? – pregunto Freddie

_ Shhh cállate tonto estoy tratando de responderle, y no puedo porque hablas como niñita – se quejó Sam apretando botones ignorando la pregunta de Freddie

Freddie se quedó pensando uno segundo mientras Sam mandaba el mensaje a John, hasta que de repente Freddie dejo salir una sonrisa de picardía y venganza

_ _No quedare siempre como un tonto_ – pensó Freddie sonriendo maquiavélicamente

_ Ahhh ahora que hablas de mensajes, recordé que tengo que enviarle uno a Marisol, que tonto soy, no hablamos desde ayer tengo que decirle que no nos podremos ver hoy – dijo Freddie casual

Sam que estaba apretando botones, dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho a Freddie y se quedó quieta sin hacer ni un movimiento más, Sam sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de partir en dos el teléfono pero primero ignoro la fuerza que tenía en las manos y se limitó a voltear a Freddie y dijo:

¿MARISOL? – dijo la rubia apretando los dientes – pero lo suficiente para disimular

_ Así es – dijo Freddie como si nada

__Contrólate….. Sam_ , _recuerda no le demuestres que te tiene en su manos _– pensó Sam dejando de apretar su teléfono más tranquila

_ _Conociéndola va empezar a atacarme_ _con palabras_– pensó Freddie

_ Vaya por que no nos habías contado de la desafortunada ñoña – dijo Sam fingiendo en su tono natural terminando el mensaje – empezando por el nombrecito de ñoña

_ _Lo sabía_ – pensó Freddie mientras alzaba una ceja

_ Hmmm somos amigos pero creo que estoy empezando a considerarla como algo más! – dijo Freddie sonriendo hipócritamente obviamente mentía

_ Crees que debería decirle a John que igual si quiero salir con el esta noche? – dijo Sam atacando ignorando el comentario de Freddie

Freddie volvió a sentir la ira en su cuello pero decidió tranquilizarse y seguir hablando….

_ Me acabas de dar una idea, la invitare esta misma noche – dijo Freddie sin responder la pregunta de Sam

_ John quiero verte esta noche…- fingía Sam como si estuviera escribiendo eso

_ De hecho la llamare AHORA! – dijo Freddie sacando su teléfono

_ Quiero decirte algo muy importante… – seguía mintiendo Sam haciéndose la que apretaba botones

_ Bueno enviare un mensaje - mintió Freddie sabiendo que no podía llamar a alguien que no existía – hola! hermosa…decia Freddie de igual manera haciéndose el que escribía eso

_ Espero con ansias verte mañana…continuaba Sam de igual manera

_ Te extraño Marisol…decía Freddie

_ Crees que debería decirle QUE ME GUSTA – dijo Sam esta vez mirando a Freddie fulminantemente

_ Buena idea, YO le diré eso…dijo Freddie molesto contrarrestando la pregunta de Sam volviendo al su teléfono

_ Me…. G-U-S-T-A-S – dijo Sam pausadamente haciéndose la que escribía para torturar a Freddie, aunque ni ella sabía porque lo hacia

_ SUFICIENTE! - Dijo Freddie irritado parándose y golpeando la mesa, por eso último mirando enojado a Sam llamando la atención de los demás

_ SUFICIENTE QUE? – dijo Sam de igual manera alterándose más gritando y parándose

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Briggs entrando por la puerta quien vio a Sam y Freddie de nuevo mirándose fulminantemente

_ No…vuelvas…a…tratar… de …ñoña.. a .Marisol – dijo Freddie a Sam bajando el tono de voz sentándose tratando de calmarse mientras Briggs lo miraba por su cambio de actitud tan repentinamente

_ ¿Quién es Marisol? – dijo Briggs gritando

_ Pregúnteselo al tonto….- dijo Sam sentándose con molesta

_ Cállese Puckett…mas bien agarren sus cosas y ya lárguense todos, ¡pero como van! nos los quiero ver mas 123, 123 - decía apurándolos a todos mientras salían

_ Bien! – dijo Sam agarrando sus cosas con furia

_ Bien! – dijo Freddie de igual manera

_ Saluda a John de mi parte Sam – grito Freddie a Sam que salía con furia del salón

_ Lo mismo para Marcela! – dijo Sam

_ Es ¡Marisol! – corrigió gritando Freddie

_ Lo que sea! - grito Sam enojada desde la salida mientras se marchaba

En casa de Sam:

Sam después de llegar de la escuela se acostó…claro después de comerse la nevera!...a pensar lo que había sucedió, pero como siempre e desilusiono y decidió que no tendría por qué afectarle ese nuevo amor de Freddie, así que saco su teléfono y ahora si en serio contesto el mensaje de John diciéndole que se veían al día siguiente en el festival de carne.

Tonto Freddie ya decía yo que las cosas iban demasiado bien, que tonta soy!...y pensar que estuve a punto de besarlo – dijo Sam para sí misma

En casa de Freddie:

No puedo creer lo que hice…inventarme una chica falsa, de veras que estoy loco, pero loco por culpa de Sam, debo aceptar que lo que quiero, es que le den celos…pero eso jamás pasara esta idiotizada por su John wuaagggj me dan ganas de vomitar, empezando que fue por su culpa que no pude besarla –decía Freddie caminando como león enjaulado por su cuarto

Mas tarde en casa de Sam:

_Hola tormento – decía Pam entrando al cuarto de Sam quien se encontraba en su computadora mirando comentarios de iCarly

_ Que hay Má – dijo Sam más tranquila

_ Quieres que vayamos a Taco´s el grasiento – dijo Pam divertida – vamos nena… deja esa cara y vamos divertirnos comiendo nuestra comida favorita

_ Sabes algo, - dijo Sam riendo – me encanta que me hables así

_ Lo se pero mas me lamento yo por haber estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo – dijo Pam

_ Si lo hacías…..pero como de a cada seis meses – dijo Sam desviando la mirada

_ Bueno pero eso es pasado….así que ahora cierra la boca, y ábrela para cuando estemos en el restaurante…como es que tu dice cuando te gusta algo dijo Pam

_ A mamí le gusta! – dijo Sam con su tono que siempre pone cuando se refiere a ella como "mamá"

_ Eso mismo! – dijo Pam

_ ¿Qué no es allá donde encontraron un muerto en los baños el año pasado? – dijo Sam saliendo con Pam

_ Asi es! – dijo Pam agarrando su chaqueta

_ Genial! – dijo Sam

En casa de Carly

_ Hermanito voy a descansar en esta hora que queda para hacer el show, si llega Sam dile que suba – dijo Carly subiendo

_ Ajooyyyy – dijo Spencer – y no te preocupes por ese Stevens ya e te ocurrirá algo

_ Hola - dijo Freddie entrando sin golpear

_ ¿De dónde habrás aprendido esa maña de entrar sin tocar o mejor dicho de quién la aprendiste? - dijo Spencer sarcásticamente mirando a Freddie

_ Tengo que contestarla – dijo Freddie

_ Nop, yo también se la respuesta – dijo Spencer volviendo a su escultura

_ Y esa plancha gigante – dijo Freddie extrañado

_ No querrás saber – dijo Spencer

_ Tienes razón – dijo Freddie pensando y asintiendo

_ ¿Para qué me llamaste? – dijo Freddie

_ Quiero preguntarte una cosita y ya que falta una hora para el show me pareció buen momento – dijo Spencer sentándose en el sofá – ven siéntate Fredraro

_ Y tú de donde habrás aprendido ese apodo – dijo Freddie

_ Creo que también sabes la respuesta –dijo Spencer

_ Sip

…antes de acercarme me prometes que no saldré incendiado o con quemaduras leves – dijo Freddie

_ Trataré….. ya niño ven – dijo Spencer

_ ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Freddie sentándose al lado

_ Tú Carly y Sam están peleando o algo así por el estilo que yo no sepa – dijo Spencer

_ No por? – dijo Freddie

_ Bueno es que yo ayer iba de casualidad por el segundo piso y vi a cierto personaje espiando la conversación de ciertas niñas – dijo Spencer in mirar a Freddie

_ Supongo que ese personaje soy yo – dijo Freddie avergonzado desviando la mirada

_ Que pasa niño, cuéntale todo al tío Spencer – dijo Spencer en tono divertido

_ Porque todos me preguntan lo mismo – dijo Freddie

_ Porque andas más tonto de lo común – dijo Spencer

_ Debería ofenderme – dijo Freddie

_ Bueno es que Carly me estuvo comentando todo lo extraño que has estado – dijo Spencer

Freddie se quedo callado unos segundos, suspiro y miro a Spencer

_ Spencer, eres mi mejor amigo hombre y creo que es hora de decírtelo… además porque necesito sacar lo que tengo dentro y aclarar muchas cosas que ni yo entiendo ¿puedo confiar en ti? – dijo Freddie

_ Por supuesto – dijo Spencer – y dilo ya porque creo que me estoy asustando

_ Últimamente, o bueno desde hace ya unos años me sentido confundido tengo muchos sentimientos fuertes cruzados y enredados que nunca había sentido por alguien –dijo Freddie

_ Parece que se trata de una chica – dijo Spencer picaron – espera…. todavía estas enamorado Carly, porque ahí si se alarga la conversación, acepto que te guste mi hermana pero también te advierto que…

_ No Spence, no es Carly – decía Freddie a ella la quiero muchísimo, pero como una hermana…..precisamente estos sentimientos que tengo cruzados me han hecho reflexionar que yo nunca sentí algo asi por Carly de hecho me di cuenta que Carly era solo un capricho, si me gustaba eso no lo niego, pero solo me gustaba….. como cuando te gusta una niña de pequeño y quieres que te preste atención…pero la realidad es otra, cuando creces empiezas a sentir lo que realmente te atrae de corazón las cosas que buscas las puedes encontrar poco a poco en la persona que menos esperas, y te das cuenta que es única y que te llena todos los vacíos de tu ser sin darte cuenta por que no lo quiere aceptar.

_ Woww como quisiera haber grabado esto para que te escucharas, ni tú lo hubieras creído – dijo Spencer

_ Por lo menos, ese es mi caso – dijo Freddie

_ Bueno y…quién es? – dijo Spencer

_ ¿Quién es qué? – dijo Freddie

_ No te hagas, quienes la afortunada de perturbar tu cabecita nerd – dijo Spencer tocando la cabeza de Freddie

_ Esa es la parte difícil – dijo Freddie suspirando

_ Hay vamos solo escupe su nombre – dijo Spencer

_ Sam – dijo Freddie esperando la reacción de Spencer

_ Ohh que coincidencia también se llama Sam como nuestra Sam….Sam qué? – dijo Spencer

_ Sam Puckett – dijo Freddie

_ Pfffffpfpfffjajajajajajaa – Spencer soltó una risa exagerada mientras Freddie se limpiaba la baba que escupió a su cara – Ya no más bromas en serio o tanta es la coincidencia que hasta e apellidan igual…. ¿Sam qué?, donde la conociste.

_ Spencer, es en serio…es Sam….nuestra Sam….Samantha Puckett, la rubia comelona, mejor amiga de tu hermana, coanfitrióna de iCarly….¿con eso es suficiente?- dijo Freddie

_ Muy bien, para que programa es esto? donde están las cámaras – dijo Spencer parándose buscando algo – aaa ya se, es esa nueva sección para iCarly de bromas verdad?...bueno pues ya caí estuvo buena Carly Sam y Freddie jaja – decía Spencer al aire como si lo estuvieran grabando

_ Shhh, cállate – dijo Freddie agarrando a Spencer volviéndolo a sentar – SPENCER, ES ENSERIO – dijo Freddie muy serio

_ No,…lo …puedo…creer – dijo Spencer mirando a Freddie

_ Pues créelo -dijo Freddie

_ Es que, como es que….si tú y Sam…son tan diferentes – tartamudeaba Spencer – su tú y ella…se pelean…y ella….te odia….y tú no la sopor…..¡No puede ser!, ¿Cómo paso? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Ella ya lo sabe? ¿Carly lo sabe?...hay por Dios no puede ser!

_ SHHHHHHHH YA cállate, - dijo Freddie – ya veo de donde Carly saco lo frenética! Son tal para cual….y esas son muchas preguntas cálmate y no, ni Sam ni Carly lo saben por algo te dije que debía confiar en ti.

_Buen perdón es que esto es de locos, jamás me imagine que te gustara Sam, la chica que no hace más si no fregarte la vida – dijo Spencer – dime ¿Cómo paso?

_ Bueno eso es algo que te contare con el tiempo – dijo Freddie – por ahora no le digas a nadie por favor esto es solo entre tu y yo ¿bien?

_ Te lo prometo, pero creo que debería decirles….por lo menos a Sam – dijo Spencer

_ Eso lo discutiremos después, tengo que aclarar unas cosas primero – dijo Freddie

_ Aauuwww a Freddo le gusta Sam! – decía Spencer en tono pícaro

_ No creo que solo me guste…estoy enamorado de Sam –dijo Freddie

_ Si eso lo note incluso antes que me digieras que se trataba de Sam, nunca te había visto asi por alguna chica, prométeme que me contaras todo poco a poco del cómo te enamoraste de….¿Sam?...todavía no lo puedo creer – dijo Spencer pensando

….Seguro que es Sam…nuestra Sam Puckett?

_ Spencerrrr – se quejó Freddie rodando los ojos

_ Ayy bueno ya

En ese momento llego Sam quien entro por la puerta

_ Que hay – dijo Sam

Spencer se quedó mirando a Sam como examinándola con un aspecto entre asombrado y orgulloso, como si quisiera darle un premio por lograr enamorar a Freddie

_ Y a este que le pasa – dijo Sam a Freddie señalando a Spencer

_ Ya sabes está loco – dijo Freddie - Carly te está esperando arriba… ya subo

_ Claro…y esa plancha gigante - dijo Sam

_ Adios! – dijo Freddie tratando de empujar Sam para que subiera

_ Hay que humor – dijo Sam subiendo – y no te me acerques tanto!

_ Hay que lindos….enserio, si te soy sincero siempre fui un cargador Seddie – dijo Spencer solo que era consciente de que eso sería cuando los elefantes volaran de flor en flor….¡ósea nunca!

_ Te agradezco tu fanatismo – dijo Freddie pero quieres ser un poco mas reservado y disimular mas… Y NO SER TAN OBVIO!

_ ¿Qué no le dije nada? – dijo Spencer

_ No pero casi me delatas con tu mirada insinuante! – gruño Freddie

_ Que vergonzoso – dijo Spencer cabizbajo

_ Después hablamos iré con ellas – dijo Freddie subiendo

_ Les dirás todo – dijo Spencer emocionado

_ No! – volvió a gruñir Freddie

Arriba en el estudio se encontraban Carly y Sam

_ ¿Qué crees que debería hacer con Ronald…por favor Sam dime algún truco para atacarlo cuando me moleste – dijo Carly

_ Bueno pues en primera esta muy bien que no le hayas prestado atención cuando te pispio, pero en segundo lugar nunca, pero nunca dejes que el te trate como se le de la gana, no le muestres debilidad o lo tendrás ahí como una garrapata toda la vida - decía Sam

_ Pues en parte creo que no me deje pero por otro lado siento que se salió con la suya!...me hizo enojar y creo que pude haberlo puesto en su lugar mucho mas – dijo Carly otra vez desesperándose

_ Esta es una de tus debilidades no le muestres desesperación o…

_ Hola Carly – dijo Freddie entrando

_ Hola Freddie – dijo Carly

_ Oigan chicos ya que llegaron temprano me ayudan con un asuntito antes del show – dijo Carly

_ Seguro – dijo Freddie

_Escúpelo – dijo Sam

_ Por favor por favor por favor…me ayudan a sacar la rata de mi cuarto – dijo Carly como niña consentida mientras mostraba el frasco de veneno

_ Acabemos con esto – dijo Sam tomando el frasco – Vamos

_ Esto será emocionante - dijo Freddie mirando a Sam

Cuando los chicos entraron a la habitación de Carly…entraron cautelosamente Sam iba al frente en la mitad Freddie y de ultimas iba Carly asustada

_ Donde estará? – dijo Sam

_ Ratita, ratita, ratita – decía Freddie cursimente llamando a la rata

Las chicas al oír esto voltearon mirando a Freddie con cara de ¿es en serio?

_ Freddie solo a los gatos se les llama así – dijo Carly sorprendida mientras Sam rodaba los ojos y seguía su búsqueda

_ Lo siento - dijo Freddie avergonzado

_ Saben que, creo que deberíamos hacer esto inteligentemente – dijo Freddie

_ Hay no, aquí viene con sus parlamentos ñoños – dijo Sam a Carly

_ Las ratas y ratones son muy inteligentes los cuales perciben cualquier tipo de movimen…

_ No me interesa lo que piensa la rata, solo atrapémosla y ya! – dijo Sam

_ No seas ñoño Freddie – dijo Carly

… solo busquémosla y…AAHHHHH – grito Carly como loca haciendo que Sam y Freddie se taparan los oídos – Aaahi esta! – decía Carly casi llorando encima de la cama, hay por dios casi me un infarto

_ Y a nosotros casi nos revientas los tímpanos - gruño Freddie a Carly

_ Y Carls cálmate solo haznos el favor de no gritar y la sacaremos – dijo Sam – a donde se metio?

_ Esta debajo de la mesa ahhhh - gritaba Carly

_ ¡La tengo! decía Freddie mientras se lanzaba al suelo con un bate de beisbol

_ Hmm jajaja – Sam empezó a reírse por los gritos de Carly y a Freddie revolcándose en busca de la rata

_ Sam! esta es un situación critica – decía Carly enojada gritando aun sobre la cama

_ No es tiempo para tus burlas Puckett – decía Freddie aun en el suelo

_ Ahhh Freddie! Esta detrás de la silla – gritaba Carly haciendo que se taparan los oídos de nuevo

_ jajaja - Freddie empezó a reír también al ver a Carly como loca y Sam correteando la rata

Ahora Sam y Freddie se reían mientras correteaban la rata y más reian cuando Carly gritaba

_ Sabes que- dijo Sam parando de correr mirando divertida a Freddie – trae la cámara y graba toda esta osadía… esto es oro para el show

_ Si tienes razón – dijo Freddie saliendo por la cámara

Carly seguía gritando cada vez que veía la rata

_Tu sigue así nena! – dijo Sam a Carly riendo

_ Aquí esta – dijo Freddie empezando a grabar

_ Hola publico lunático de iCarly…quero que disfruten de esta osadía por que será la única hoy en el show…que la llamo… ¡atrapa la rata mientras Carly te estalla los oídos!

_ Que pasa? - dijo Spencer llegando por los Gritos de Carly – hay mama una rata! – dijo asustado

_ Hey Spence graba esto - dijo Freddie dándole la cámara a Spencer

Spencer reía grabando toda la locura de Sam y Freddie correteando la rata haciendo desastres y uno que otro golpe de Sam a Freddie sin razón alguna mientras Carly Gritaba a todo dar y se desesperaba

Unos minutos después en el show.

Después de haber hecho muchas locuras que hacen habitualmente, los chicos estaban mostrando el video que acaban de grabar pera el show, mientras reían por tanta locura

_ Y fue así como atrapamos la inquilina de Carly, amigos – dijo Sam mientras apretaba el botón de su control azul para guardar la pantalla

_ Lamento cualquier reacción de sordera en ustedes chicos – dijo Carly sonriendo

_ Que dijiste Carly – dijo Sam – tu oíste algo Freddo

_ Lo siento creo que mis oídos no funcionan – dijo Freddie divertido

_ Bueno, ya sarcásticos – dijo Carly riendo

_ De echo mis piernas tampoco funcionan …..ya que SAMM me golpeo con el bat sin razón alguna

_ Lo siento es que te confundí con la RATA! – dijo Sam descaradamente mientras Carly rodaba los ojos

_Mira Puckett…dijo Freddie atacando

…. Bueno y para terminar el show pasemos con nuestra nueva sección de bromas en la escuela – dijo Carly interviniendo en la pela que se aproximaba en vivo

_ Así es hoy engañamos a los chicos haciéndoles creer que verían un video impresione en la cámara de Freddie – dijo Sam

_ La idea era que miraran por la lente de la cámara –dijo Carly – pero lo que no sabían era que la lentilla estaba llena de carbón para marcar sus ojos

_ Disfrútenlo, corre video Fredidora – dijo Sam

En la grabación se podía observar a los chicos que cayeron mirando el supuesto video que al mirar por la lentilla dejaba sus ojos totalmente marcados como un parche…se veía a los chicos y chicas de la escuela con parches en sus ojos

_ Que lindos mapaches! – dijo Sam

_ Bien eso es todo adiós nos vemos la próxima semana – dijo Carly

_ Y recuerden poner en practica todo lo que aprenden aquí – dijo Sam

_ No aprendemos nada – dijo Carly a Sam

_Ohh si es cierto - dijo Sam

_Adios

_Chaito

_ Buen show chicas

_Gracias – dijeron las dos

En ese momento sono el teléfono de Freddie quien lo miro rápidamente. Era un mensaje de su mamá pero a Freddie se le ocurrió otra vez su maquiavélica idea

_ ¿quien es? – dijo Carly

_ Ohhh es Marisol – mintió Freddie

_Hmmuuyy ¿Quién es Marisol? – dijo Carly con picardia

_ Me largo - dijo Sam de repente tomando su chaqueta

_ Oye me cuentas como te fue con John – dijo Carly a Sam

_Claro…¡será un día genial! – dijo Sam restregándoselo a Freddie con una mirada vengativa

_ Marisol es una chica con la que estoy saliendo – dijo Freddie de repente casi gritando para que Sam lo escuchara

Cuando Freddie dijo eso se escuchó un portazo que hizo la rubia intencionalmente cuando salía del estudio

_ Si claro adiós – dijo Carly asustada

_ Mañana te cuento, ya me voy – dijo Freddie

_ Por que todos están deprisa hoy – dijo Carly

Al día siguiente

_ Fue genial, ese festival, es raro… pero genial – dijo John

_ Que bueno que te haya gustado - dijo Sam

_ Sabes nunca me había divertido tanto con una chica como lo hago contigo – dijo Sam

_ Ni siquiera con tu novia – dijo Sam

_ Por ahora no tengo, aunque…

_Hay una chica que me trae loco – dijo John a Sam

_ Ahh que bueno – dijo Sam un poco nerviosa

_ ¿Y tu?

_ ¿Yo que? – dijo Sam

¿Tienes novio? – dijo John

_ No, no me interesa ahora – dijo Sam

_Pero… dijo John

_¿Pero que?

_ ¿Hubo o hay alguien en tu corazón? – dijo John

_ Eso no importa ahora vamos a licuados locos – dijo Sam

_ Esta bien – dijo John

__ Pero lo averiguare_ – pensó John

En licuados locos

_ Ehh ya sabes tiene un per de ojos una nariz dos brazos – decía Freddie nervioso

_ No me digas! – dijo Carly – ya Freddie al grano dime como es la tal Marisol

_ Bueno es de estatura media, linda. Ojos azules rubia – decía Freddie sin drse cuenta que estaba describiendo a Sam por estar pensando en ella

_ Vaya por lo que me dices parece tiene los mismos características de Sam - dijo Carly

__Rayos! Que tonto el que no exista la tal Marisol no quiere decir que sea idéntica a Sam, eso es lo que me pasa por ponerme a pensar en ella_ – pensó Freddie

_ Ahh si parece que si. Pero solo en el cabello y ojos además es muy dulce y agradable, créeme nada que ver con Sam – dijo Freddie

_ Donde la conociste, me gustaría verla – dijo Carly

_ Amm yo – trato de decir Freddie

_ Que hay – dijo Sam entrando con John - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_ Tomando un licuado, que hay John – dijo Carly

_ Que otra cosa se podría hacer en licuados locos Sam – dijo Freddie molestando

_ Ahora estoy muy ocupada para tus ataques niño – dijo Sam

_ Ven sentémonos John – dijo Sam sentándose

_ Que hay Freddie – dijo John

_ Nada – dijo Freddie no muy amable

_ Como les fue – dijo Carly

_ Fue genial, sobretodo en la parte en la que Sam participo en el el que pudiera comer mas carne en menos de 10 minutos – dijo John

_ Tus ánimos me hicieron ganar – dijo Sam a John – enserio Carly este chico te hace sentir bien, es una buen animador

_ Uugghhh – se quejo Freddie

_ ¿Qué? – dijo Sam molesta a Freddie

_ Nada me atore con mi licuado – dijo Freddie

_ ¿Cómo es que te atoraste con un licua.. - dijo Carly

_...Y a que hora nos vamos mañana - dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a Carly

_ A donde – dijo John

_ Te acuerdas que quedamos en conseguirle una boleta al tonto – dijo Sam

_ Ahh si – dijo John algo nervioso

_ No conseguí la otra boleta – dijo John a Freddie

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie alzando la voz

_ Lo siento será otro día Freddie – dijo John mientras Freddie lo miraba con ganas de ahorcarlo

_ No chilles Benson – dijo Sam

_ Sam nos vamos – dijo John

_ SI

_ y donde van?– dijo Carly

_ John me invito a patinar – dijo Sam mientras Freddie volvía a rodar los ojos

_ Esta bien, pero pasa mas tarde a la cas amiga, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Carly un poco fastidiada

_ Claro …adiós

_ Adios chicos - dijo John

_ Adios - dijo Carly pero Freddie no dijo nada lo que dejo pensativo a John

_ Ves, lo que hizo el muy maldito – dijo Freddie

_ Wow que vocabulario Fredward Benson, no conocía esa faceta de ti! – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Por qué? Por que invito a Sam a patinar

_ No!... bueno también, pero aparte de eso – dijo Freddie mientras Carly lo miraba confundida – Dijo que no me consiguió la boleta después de que había dicho que la podía conseguir fácilmente diste que por que "su papito es amigo del dueño del lugar de los eventos – dijo en tono burlón imitando a John

_¿Yyyy? – decía Carly aun confundida

_ Lo hizo a propósito Carly…. para que no interfiera en su cita – grito Freddie

_ Y si es así ¿Qué?, es obvio que le gusta Sam y quiere estar a solas con ella – dijo Carly

_ Aagghh mujeres – se quejo Freddie

_ Sabe que yo creo que lo que tienes es envidia por que quiere ser como el - dijo Carly

_Por favor Carly! Como Crees…yo o tengo nada que envidiarle nada a ese imbécil – dijo Freddie sin evitar su molestia

_ Freddie! – dijo Carly asombrada – te imaginas lo que haría tu mamá si te escuchara, claro después de que me culpara a mi

_¿Que? -dijo Freddie calmándose un poco

_ Si, tu mamá me echa la culpa de todo lo que te pasa – se quejo Carly

_ Si para ella tú eres la bruja del cuento – dijo Freddie

_Ehhh? …a pues ¿gracias? – dijo Carly asustada

Mas tarde en casa de Carly

_ Entonces ahora si me regalas un poco de tu tiempo y vuelves a ser mi amiga aunque sea por un rato – dijo Carly a Sam

_ Lo siento no te pongas cursi y cuéntame que piensas hacer con el irritante de Ronald

_ Bueno pues en primera saca tu lista de mejores venganzas – dijo Calr sonriendo

_ Bien, genial utilizara una de mis mejores venganzas – dijo Sam emocionada

_ Solo por que es urgente – dijo Carly

_ Bien – doijo Sam buscando en su maleta

Sam saco un papel no muy reconocido lo empezó a leer y se quedo atónita

_Sam? ¿Qué pasa?

después de unos segundos Sam miro a Carly sorprendida

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Carly

_ Mira esto - dijo Sam entregándole un papel a Carly

_ No puedo creerlo – dijo Carly mirando el papel…

…es una declaración de amor! – dijo Carly saltando

_¿Quien pudo haber sido? – dijo Sam

_ ¿Qué? Es obvio duhhh…. pues John – dijo Carly

_ Pero si yo estuve todo el día con el – dijo Sam

_ Esto hay que averiguarlo amiga – dijo Carly

**Review! **

**Solo quería a agradecerle a los que me agregaron como historia favorita..muchas gracias y a seddiegirl13 ya antes había leído tus ficcs y me encantan sobretodo… Campamento y Diciendo adiós que apropósito espero que la continúes, eres asombrosa**

**Saludos desde Bogotá por favor dejen review**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam saco un papel no muy reconocido lo empezó a leer y se quedo atónita

_Sam? ¿Qué pasa?

Después de unos segundos Sam miro a Carly sorprendida

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Carly

_ Mira esto - dijo Sam entregándole un papel a Carly

_ No puedo creerlo – dijo Carly mirando el papel…

…es una declaración de amor! – dijo Carly saltando

_¿Quien pudo haber sido? – dijo Sam

_ ¿Qué? Es obvio duhhh…. pues John – dijo Carly

_ Pero si yo estuve todo el día con el – dijo Sam

_ Esto hay que averiguarlo amiga – dijo Carly

_ ¿Averiguar que? – dijo Sam

_¡SAM! – grito Carly – como que…. ¿Averiguar que?...pues esto Sam averiguar quién te dio esta hoja! – dijo señalando la hoja

_ Aayy ya Carly no te pongas frenética – dijo Sam muy tranquila- Es obvio ese alguien se confundió de mochila y me la puso a mi pensando que era la tuya….¡esa carta es para ti!

_ Sam….¡LA CARTA TIENE TU NOMBRE! – gruño Carly

_ Bueno…tal..ta..tal vez también se equivocó de nombre – dijo Sam algo incomoda excusándose

_ Si claro y a lo mejor también se equivocó en los rasgos, diciéndome que mi pelo RUUBIOO es hermoso y mis ojos AZULES es lo más lindo que haya visto – dijo Carly con sarcasmo regañando a Sam.

_ Bueno tal vez…. – trato de decir Sam

_ ¡Ya para Sam! – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué no aceptas que esta declaración de amor es para ti?

_ Y si es asi que!... yo no puedo hacer nada – dijo Sam

_ Si, si puedes…¡Averiguar! – dijo Carly

_ Pues no me interesa buscar al "romeo" – dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Carly – no te gustaría saber quién es tu enamorado secreto

_ Oye hoy es el estreno del nuevo capítulo de la vaquita! – dijo Sam evadiendo el tema y encendiendo el televisor con el control remoto ignorando a Carly

_ SAM! Te estoy hablando!...y no vamos a ver la vaquita – dijo Carly quitándole el control a Sam y luego lo apago

_ ¡Entonces famosos bajo el agua! – dijo Sam insistiendo

_ No!...ademas ya les he dicho que ese programa es horrible, como puedes ver a los famosos casi ahogándose! – dijo Carly asustada

_ Pero hoy competirá Jennette McCurdy! – dijo Sam – quiero saber si ahoga o no

_ La que se va ahogar eres tú si no me prestas atención – gruño Carly – dime que piensas de esto, porque te cuesta tanto aceptar que hay alguien que de verdad te quiere

_ Voy por algo de jamon – dijo Sam nuevamente terca dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador

_ Sam…..es en serio – dijo Carly muy seria deteniendo a Sam del brazo

_ Mira Carly el que me hayan dado esa dichosa carta no quiere decir que me amen! como puedes decir eso – dijo Sam

_ Bueno si, esta bien tal vez exagere un poco, pero de igual manera quiere decir que si le gustas al menos a alguien – dijo Carly

_ Y además ¿Cómo se yo que a lo mejor es una broma de parte de algún bobo? – dijo Sam - ¡eso si lo creo mas!

_ Bueno pues por eso hay que averiguarlo. Pero no creo que sea una broma se ve y hasta se siente muy real, y te lo digo yo que se de estas cosas - dijo Carly

_ Carly, de verdad que no me interesa saber quién es – dijo Sam

_ Pero ¿Por qué no? – dijo Carly

_ Porque aun no puedo creer que sea para mi…nunca nadie se me había confesado de esa manera – dijo Sam asustada

_ Pues créelo – dijo Carly – Para todo hay una primera vez….además tu eres muy linda, te lo digo yo que soy tu amiga y te considero como mi hermana, eres hermosa, inteligente, genial, ¡solo mírate! Eres hasta sexy amiga! – dijo con picardía

_ Ya ya ya, amiga no te pongas cursi – dijo Sam riendo – hagamos una cosa te regalo a ese romeo pero a mi no me interesa averiguar nada.

_ Bien, pues tu no lo hagas…..¡pero yo si lo hare!...yo Carly Shay prometo descubrir quién es el enamorado secreto de mi mejor carnívora amiga – dijo Carly alzando la mano en señal de promesa mientras Sam reía y rodaba los ojos

_ Genial! – dijo Sam volviendo al sofá - Ahora si me dejas ver a Jennette ahogándose.

_ Ya que! – dijo Carly rodando los ojos y volviendo a la cocina– Ah y no me has contado como les fue en detención

_ Ahh puesss bien! – dijo Sam un poco nerviosa recordando los hechos raros que habían sucedido con Freddie en detención.

_ ¿Bien? – grito Carly desde la cocina sirviendo limonada

_ Si….me refiero a lo mismo de siempre… nada nuevo, la srta Briggs nos dejó ejercicios de algebra, la cual me tenía sin cuidado!, y al final ni siquiera los revisó y nos saco a todos mas temprano .

_ Bueno y cómo vas con John – dijo Carly sentándose junto a Sam con unos dos vasos de limonada

_Toma – dijo Carly dándole uno de los vasos a Sam

_ ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sam

_ Mi limonada especial – dijo Carly

_ Ay no que asco – dijo Sam poniendo el vaso en la mesita mientras Carly ponía cara de confusión - ¿Por qué a nadie le gusta mis limonadas? – dijo Carly aun confundida

_ Créeme el día que sepas hacerlas a todos les gustara – dijo Sam sin despegar la vista del televisor

_ Bueno, contéstame como te fue con John – dijo Carly

_ Fue genial….sobretodo cuando…

_ Hola señoritas - dijo Spencer saliendo de atrás

_ Que honda guapo – dijo Sam

_ Vaya hermanito al fin te levantas tu siesta se 15 min se convirtió en dos horas – dijo Carly sin quitar la mirada del televisor

_ Que lindos patitos! - dijo Sam

_ ¿Qué patitos? – dijo Spencer

_ Spencer! – grito Carly al voltear a ver a su hermano – ¡No tienes pantalones!.

_ Ay mamaá – dijo Spencer – tomando una toalla que había en el sofá y se la puso

_ …..Y que te he dicho sobre ponerte calzoncillos de patitos – dijo Carly

_ Querrías por favor hablar de mis calzoncillos en otro momento mas intimo – dijo Spencer refiriéndose a la presencia de Sam

_ Ahhh no te preocupes….te he visto en peores situaciones – dijo Sam

_ ¿Ah sí? – dijo Spencer avergonzado

_ Si así es hermanito… al igual que todos – dijo Carly - ¿te cuesta tanto ser más reservado y normal?

_ Bueno dejemos mis asuntos personales para otro momento…y cuéntame Sam escuche a Carly preguntándote por un tal John ¿Quién es? – dijo Spencer

_ Creo que tu club de lectura femenino te está convirtiendo en un chismosito hermanito! – dijo Carly

_ Para que quieres saber – dijo Sam

_ Solo quiero compartir y socializar diálogos con ustedes niñas – dijo Spencer sentándose con ellas

_ ¿Compartir? – dijo Carly

_ ¿Socializar? – dijo Sam

_ Bueno si quiero saber el chisme!...contentas – dijo Spencer

_ Es el nuevo galán de Sam – dijo Carly

_ Es solo un pretendiente – dijo Sam

_ Entonces, dime que paso ayer en su cita – dijo Carly

_ Bueno no quisiera contarte pero como prometí decírtelo todo…..empezó a preguntarme cosas de que si estaba enamorada de alguien o me gustaba alguien, luego me dijo que había una chica que lo traía loco… - decía Sam

_ Wow eso no es más que una insinuación Sam – dijo Carly emocionándose – obvio se refiere a ti!

_ Pues eso creo – dijo Sam incomoda

_ Y…. piensas ser su novia – dijo Spencer

_ Ayy no se… me gusta pero aun no estoy segura de querer eso – dijo Sam

_ Claro, ahora sí creo más que nunca que fue el quien te escribió la carta – dijo Carly

_ ¿Qué carta? – dijo Spencer

_ A Sam le metieron una declaración de amor en la mochila – dijo Carly

_ Auuuuuyyy – dijo Spencer picaro a Sam

_ No creo que sea John estuve todo el día con él y no recuerdo que dejara mi mochila en algún momento. – dijo Sam

_ Mmmm entonces debe ser de Fr... – Spencer iba a nombrar a Freddie pero se detuvo cuando reacciono por lo que iba a decir mientras Carly y Sam lo miraban ansiosas

_ Ffffulanoo….un fulano de la escuela – se excusó Spencer

_ Claro! – dijo Carly confundida mientras Sam rodaba los ojos y volvía al televisor

_ Me dio sed - dijo Spencer desviando la mirada tratando de cambiar el tema, luego agarro el vaso de limonada de Sam y bebió un trago

_ Guaagghhhhjjjjaaajjjjj – Spencer devolvió el jugo de su boca al baso asqueado

_ ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Spencer mirando el vaso

_ La limonada especial de Carly – dijo Sam sin míralo

_ ¡Hay por Dios! – dijo Spencer corriendo hacia su habitación

_ ¡Pues a mí si me gusta! – dijo Carly con pucheros.

En casa de John

_ … .Y luego Sam le dio un batazo a Freddie mientras que Carly gritaba como loca – decía John riendo – Ese show cada día es más genial no crees….bueno y Sam cada día es más genial también – dijo sonriendo

_ Sip lo sé! – dijo Kevin – Hablando de iCarly Freddie no me ha dicho nada de mi participación en el show

_ ¿Participaras en el show? – dijo John emocionado – y que te harán?

_ No lo se le dije que puede ser lo que sea, pero espero que cumpla con su parte o sino tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Freddie

_ De que hablas – dijo John

_ Ahh nada olvídalo – dijo Kevin nervioso – continuemos con la tarea

_ A ti no te importa la tarea – dijo John

_ Claro que si, por eso te digo sigamos con eso del fosforo de Pluton

_ En primer lugar tu mismo me dijiste que no te importaba hacer la tarea y me preguntaste como había sido iCarly anoche porque no lo pudiste ver, por eso empezamos hablar de show y en segundo lugar no es "el fosforo de Pluton"…es el Filósofo Platón – dijo John desconcertado

_ Bueno eso, hagamos eso para eso vine no? – dijo Kevin escudándose con un libro haciéndose el que leía

_ Si así es!... viniste a ayudarme hacer "nuestra" tarea, lo cual no haces!...pero ya! ese no es el caso ahora. Quiero que me digas eso de la promesa de Freddie para que salgas en el show, que te pidió para que le pusieras eso a cambio – dijo John

_ Solo déjame leer – dijo Kevin

_ Escúpelo – dijo John quitándole el libro a Kevin

_ Bien!...al fin no me involucra en nada – dijo Kevin acomodándose – Freddie vino a preguntarme que que era lo que te traías con Sam

_ En serio – dijo John ceñudo – y…como que que me traigo con Sam?

_ Lo mismo dije yo! – dijo Kevin

_ Que es lo que quiere precisamente – dijo John interesado

_ Ya sabes…quiere saber si te gusta Sam y que quieres con ella – dijo Kevin

_ Y que le dijiste tu – dijo John

_ Pues le dije la verdad, igual como lo estoy haciendo contigo en este momento – dijo Kevin

_ Si….y según tú cual es esa verdad que le dijiste – dijo John

_ Pues que no estaba seguro pero si creo que te gusta – dijo Kevin – Eso es obvio así que no lo niegues

_ Y no lo niego, claro que me gusta – dijo John

_ Bueno es que no me lo habías confirmado – dijo Kevin

_ Bueno y que más te pregunto, para que quería saber todo eso – dijo John

_ Pues según él….la que quiere saber todo eso es Carly disque por que "le preocupa Sam" – dijo Kevin – La verdad no le creo mucho eso

_ Claro que no! Es mentira – dijo John – Si fuera esa la verdadera razón la propia Carly lo averiguaría, creo que ya la conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando le preocupa algo lo hace ella misma…se descontrola fácilmente.

….Lo que me gustaría saber es porque Freddie quiere saber lo que yo piense hacer con Sam

_ Pues no se tu pero es obvio a Freddie le gusta Sam – dijo Kevin

_ Tú Crees – dijo John preocupado

_ Si no es asi – dejo de llamarme Kevin Tolder – dijo Kevin muy presumido

_ Como digas – dijo John rodando los ojos – Y como paso lo de tu participación en iCarly

_ Pues ese es otro misterio….- dijo Kevin – Resulta que después de hablar de eso me dijo o mejor dicho me rogo que no te contara nada a ti

_ Ahora si mas que nunca quiero saber por qué tanto misterio….a ahora que lo pienso Freddie ha estado muy raro conmigo creo que no le caigo nada bien y te acuerdas que te dije que el quería ir conmigo y Sam al show de la vaquita – dijo John

_Si….

_ Cuando le invente que no conseguí la boleta, se puso histérico se le noto que quieria ahorcarme – dijo John

_ Pues ahí esta no lo pienses mas – dijo Kevin – todo empieza a concordar. Freddie no te traga porque esta celoso… le gusta Sam y por eso quiere saber qué te traes con ella y por eso no te aguanta, y por eso le irrito que no le consiguieras la boleta porque quería interferir en su cita.

_ Wow Kevin….. ¡Al fin piensas! – dijo John fastidiando a Kevin – Pero como sea quiero averiguarlo bien y ahora si que menos, pienso alejarme de Sam

_ Y hay otra cosa – dijo Kevin

_ Querrías contarme todo una sola vez! – gruño John – Ahora que otra "noticia" se te olvido

_ Freddie me trato de convencer para que te convenciera a ti que no salgas con Sam, ya que no es tu tipo y que alguien como tu no debería perder su tiempo con alguien como ella

_ Que se cree el para decirme lo que me conviene o no. Ademas Sam es genial es linda, interesante, divertida, inteligente….todo lo que yo necesito a mi lado – dijo John - definitivamente Freddie le interesa Sam….sabes no me caía mal Freddie pero si piensa darme la guerra se la responderé con tal de no dejar que me quite a Sam – dijo molesto

_ Y otra cosita mas…- dijo Kevin

_ ¡Que cosa! – dijo John repentinamente enojado

_ Nada!...olvidalo – dijo Kevin asustado

_ Diloo – dijo John

_ Bueno es que aparte de que Freddie me rogo que no de dijera nada, me dijo que lo siguiera manteniendo informado….claro supuestamente para informarle a Carly

_ Ahh si!...pues lo mantendremos informado – dijo John con malicia

_ Y como lo haras – dijo Kevin

_ Tu me ayudaras a mantenerlo informado – dijo John mientras Kevin se asustaba

En casa de Carly

_ Hola Carly, puedo entrar di que si, porque y entre – dijo Freddie entrando

_ Ahh claro? – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño.

_ Que ven – dijo Freddie

_ El tonto programa de los famosos ahogándose – dijo Carly

_ Genial! Quien compite hoy – dijo Freddie sentándose en el sofá

_ Jennette McCurdy – dijo Carly

_ ¡En serio! – dijo Freddie concentrándose en la tele – Esa chica en verdad es linda

_ Pues tu linda famosa está a punto de ahogarse – dijo Sam malévola

_ Quieres limonada Freddie - dijo Carly

_ No yo paso – dijo Freddie con aspecto de asco sin quitar la mirada de la tele mientras Carly fruncía el seño

_ Ya me puse pantalones – dijo Spencer saliendo – Hola Freddo menos mal no me alcanzaste a ver en calzoncillos

_ Te he visto en peores situaciones – dijo Freddie mientras Spencer fruncía el ceño

_ Ves! – dijo Carly a Spencer – Sam y yo no somos las únicas

_ Que bochornoso! – dijo Spencer con su tono de avergonzado mientras se sentaba en otra de las sillas de la sala

_ Oye que no era hoy tu cita? – dijo Carly

_ Tienes otra cita con John….¿que no se cansan? – dijo Freddie con tono molesto a Sam, en ese momento Spencer sonrió por que entendía los celos de Freddie

_ Ella no! ¡TU! – dijo Carly

_ Yo? Una cita? Pffjaja ¿con quién? – dijo Freddie

_ Ayer me dijiste que tenías una cita con Marisol – dijo Carly

_ AHHH sssss…..si….la dejamos para más tarde – dijo Freddie nervioso recordando el asunto de Marisol

_ Cuando la traes….nos gustaría conocerla – dijo Carly

_ Espero que eso de "nos gustaría" no este yo incluida – dijo Sam molesta mirando a Carly

_ Claro que si – dijo Carly

_ Pues no!...no me interesa conocer a la tal Marisela….. – dijo Sam

_ Marisol! – Corrigió Freddie rodando los ojos

_ ¡Ni mucho menos me interesa aprenderme su nombre! – dijo Sam a Freddie molesta – Así que no hables en plural amiga – dijo volviéndose a Carly

_ Ayyy bueno ya….que genio – dijo Carly – Porque te molesta tanto

_ Deja asi quieres….y ya me aburrí dijo Sam levantándose del sofá – Esa chica no se ahogó al fin….. mas bien vamos a ver los comentarios del show de ayer

_ No se supone que deberías celebrar porque ¡gracias a Dios! no se ahogó – dijo Carly sorprendida

_ Pues yo si lo estoy – dijo Freddie levantándose también

_ Como sea…..Fredtonto miraste los comentarios ayer – dijo Sam desde el refrigerador

_ No… ¡no tuve cabeza para pensar en otra cosa! – dijo Freddie molesto

_ En que has estado pensando, que te tiene tan molesto – dijo Carly acomodándose detrás del monitor en la mesa

_ No importa – dijo Freddie sentándose frente al computador

En ese momento sonó la puerta

_ Hola Gibby – dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta – Chicos llego el rarito!

_ Que hay Spence – dijo Gibby entrando

_ Hola chicos – dijo Gibby

_ Hola Gibby – dijo Carly amable

_ Que hay – dijo Freddie casual

_ ¡Estoy comiendo! (que raro….¡típica Sam!)

_ Te ves cansado ¿quieres de mi limonada que hice? – dijo Carly a Gibby

_ Uyy no guacala! – dijo Gibby

_¡Que rayos tiene mi limonada!... Que dicen los comentarios – dijo Carly

_ Pues todos dicen que les encanto lo de la osadía con la rata – dijo Freddie

_ Lee unos - dijo Carly

__ "Hola Carly Sam Freddie y Gibby: Estubo genial la atrapada de la rata con los gritos de Carly…están locos chicos de remate….¡sigan asi! Me hicieron reír mucho_ – decía Freddie leyendo mientras todos sonreían

_ Otro – dijo Freddie _- "Wow chicos de iCarly eso si que estubo loco, sobretodo la parte en la que Sam le pega con el bat a Freddie en las pantorrillas! Eso sí me mato!... son geniales chicos – Freddie miro enojado a Sam ante tal comentario mientras que los demás aguantaban la risa_

_ ¿Qué? – dijo Sam - … Lo importante es que le gusto!

_ Continua – dijo Carly riendo

_ Bien – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – este otro dice_: wow Carly si que me dejaste sordo, gritas mas que mi mamá cuan se enoja y aparte Sam estuviste grandiosa con ese bat, apropósito la broma fue buena _

_ Este otro dice: _Wow definitivamente tengo que confesar que Sam esta mas sexy cada vez…sobre todo cuando se enoja y golpea como lo hizo en el video…¡¿oye Sam quieres salir conmigo? Te dejo mi número para que me llames es…_

_ Bahh a quien le importa, que atrevido este chico – dijo Freddie molesto cerrando la pagina

_ Ah no la cierres… ahí decía más cosas para Sam – dijo Gibby curioso

_ Si, además no le diste el número a Sam – dijo Carly

_ No me interesa el número de ese chico – dijo Sam

_ Ves! no le importa, al igual que a mí – dijo Freddie orgulloso por la respuesta de Sam

_ Hay bueno por al menos sigue leyendo lo que le dice ese chico a Sam – dijo Carly

_ Si….solo por saber que más dice – dijo Sam

_ No!...ya lo cerré no más comentarios por ahora – dijo Freddie mandon

_ Hay bueno ya – dijo Sam – mientras Carly miraba confundida a Freddie

_ Oigan chicos me podrían ayudar con un asuntito – dijo Carly

_ Si se metio la mamá de la rata esta vez no la saco yo – dijo Sam - ¡Que la saque Gibby!

_ No la sacamos….querras decir – dijo Freddie a Sam

_ De que hablas la mayor parte la hice yo, tu solo te quejabas como niñita – dijo Sam

_ ¡Porque me bateaste mis pantorrillas, piernas y columna más de 10 veces Sam! – dijo Freddie

_ No es mi culpa que te parezcas a la rata – dijo Sam

_ Pues explícame a qué horas me salió bigotes para que me confundas con una! – gruño Freddie

_ Bueno, bueno ya no empiecen por favor – dijo Carly callandolos

El celular de Sam sonó en ese momento

_ Que hubo! – dijo Sam

_ En serio!...claro, ¿a que hora?, bien voy para alla – dijo Sam colgando

_ Quien era – pregunto Gibby

_ Que te importa, gordito – dijo Sam

_Quien era – pregunto igual Carly

_ John – respondió Sam a lo que Gibby le miro ceñudo

_ Y que te dijo – pregunto Freddie muy curioso tratando de no notarse celoso

_ Eso a ti no te importa Freddie – dijo Sam

_ Que te dijo – pregunto Carly

_ Que quiere que salgamos ahora – Respondió Sam de nuevo mientras Freddie y Gibby cruzaron miradas ceñudas

_ Que!...y ahora a donde te invito – dijo Freddie reaccionando por lo que acababa de decir Sam

_ Dijo que nos vemos en 20 en el parque dice que quiere decirme algo muy importante – dijo Sam

_ Que será – dijo Carly

_ ¿En 20? – dijo Gibby confundido

_ Quiere decir que se ven en 20 minutos en el parque! – dijo Freddie molesto

_ Ahhhhh claro! – dijo Gibby entendiendo – Hey nos vemos en 20, oye tu nos vemos en 15 – dijo practicando la frase - ¡Comenzare a decir eso! – dijo Gibby triunfante

_ Eeehhh – todos lo miraron confundido

_ ¿Quee?...se oye genial – dijo Gibby

_ En fin, por que haces todo lo que te dice el – dijo Freddie a Sam

_ Dijo que me llevaría tocino Boliviano! – dijo Sam

_ Sam Vamos arriba necesito hablar contigo a solas – dijo Carly tomando a Sam

_ Puedo ir – dijo Gibby

_ ¡NO! – gritaron las dos chicas al tiempo mientras subían

_ Gibby creo que es hora – dijo Spencer acercándose

_ Hora de que – dijo Freddie

_ Gibby vino a hacerme mis masajes temporales – dijo Spencer - ¡Tiene manos de Dios!

_ Ahh si – asintió Freddie

_ Gibby ve a mi cuarto ve preparando tus cosas raras para el masaje y ya te caigo – dijo Spencer

_ Ajjjooooyyy! – dijo Gibby marchándose de la sala

_ Oye como es que quieres que Sam no se entere que la amas si no sabes controlar tus celos – dijo Spencer bajando un poco la voz

_ Creeme hago mi mejor esfuerzo, cada vez que escucho el nombre de ese fulano me dan ganas de estallar! – dijo Freddie apretando la garganta

_ Oye cálmate, pareces tomate de la furia – dijo Spencer – Escuche algo que quiero que sepas

_ Que – dijo Freddie calmándose

_ Tu le pusiste una carta con una declaración de amor a Sam?….no debiste hacerlo, eso la asustara, de hecho ya la asusto y… - decía Spencer

_ Quee!...no, no fui yo – dijo Freddie

_ Ah no – dijo Spencer

_ No!... aunque la ame no quiero hacer eso… por lo menos no por ahora – dijo Freddie

_ Por que? – dijo Spencer

_ Por eso mismo!... no quiero asustarla, además tú sabes que a ella no le atraen esas cursilerías. –dijo Freddie

_ Si, buen punto – dijo Spencer

_ Se que no es su estilo…y si algún día le escribiera cartas, que de hecho me gustaría hacerlo. Se las haría pero cuando fuéramos novios cuando se tenga confianza!

_ Bueno, pues el punto es que esta muy asustada, y según lo que entendí tanto se asusto que no quería reconocer que la dichosa carta era para ella – dijo Spencer

_ Spencer!...ya no hay ungüento para los callooos de tus piiieeessss! – Grito Gibby desde la habitación

_ Ahora si me preocupa – dijo Freddie

_ Tranquiloo, hoy compre mas, mira – dijo Spencer sacando un tubo de ungüento de su bolsillo mientras Freddie o miro ceñudo

…. A mi también me preocupo al principio, pero es que no puedo acabar con esos callos y….

_ Aun estoy hablando del asunto de la carta de Sam! – dijo Freddie regañón mirando asombrado a Spencer – Me preocupa, LO DE LA CARTA DE SAMM!...no me interesan tus callos – termino diciendo Freddie con cara de asco

_ Aaay bueno ya perdón – dijo Spencer avergonzado – y por que te preocupa eso?

_ Ah cielos no lo se!...será porque otra persona SE LE ESTA DECLARANDO A LA CHICA QUE QUIERO PARA MI! – dijo Freddie con sarcasmo y molesto a Spencer

_ Sabes, a veces duele tu sarcasmo! – dijo Spencer con pucheros

_ Lo siento, pero es que te desconcentras fácilmente – dijo Freddie mas calmado - ¿Podrias ponerte serio y ayudarme con este asunto….te recuerdo que eres un adulto

_ Es por eso que el tío Spencer te ayudara a conquistar a la comelona! – dijo Spencer con tono sobrado y con postura de "superhéroe"

_ Que tienes pensado – dijo Freddie

_ ¡No lo se!…..- dijo Spencer repentinamente agachando la mirada y dejando su postura sobrada

Tanto Spencer como Freddie se quedaron callados y ambos apoyaron sus barbillas en sus manos en la mesa del monitor, los dos de Frente muy pensativos

_ ¡YA SEEEEE! – grito Spencer a todo pulmón en la cara de Freddie lo que provoco que este gritara y callera de la silla del susto que le dio - ….¿Por que te tiras al piso? – dijo Spencer mirando a Freddie en el piso adolorido

_ Por que me gritaste en todo el oído y me asustaste! – dijo Freddie levantándose y sobándose la cabeza – ¡Te agradecería que la próxima vez no grites cuando estoy distraído! – dijo sentándose de nuevo

_ Bueno ya no chilles – dijo Spencer – Escucha se me ocurrió algo

_ Aauu!... ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sobándose y aun adolorido

_ Sam dijo que se verán en 20 con John ¿verdad? – dijo Spencer

_ Si….eso no me ayuda – dijo Freddie

_ Calma niño, lo que te sugiero es que vayas a espiar ese encuentro, y trates de escuchar que es lo que le quiere decir ese chico a Sam y a si sepas que tienes que hacer después – dijo Spencer –…Si todo eso lo dije yo!

_ Sabes que?...!Eso es brillante!, - dijo Freddie

_ Lo se! – dijo Spencer sobrado de nuevo

…..y así sabré que armas debo tomar para darle la guerra – dijo Freddie malévolo - …..Lo que me preocupa es que el fulano John se le confiese de nuevo y Sam lo acepte

_ Como estas tan seguro de que fue él quien le dio la carta – dijo Spencer

_ Es obvio que fue el, no tengo nada mas que pensar – dijo Freddie

_ Que fue ese gran golpe de ahorita? – dijo Sam que bajaba con Carly

_ Fue mi cráneo… rompiéndose! – dijo Freddie mirando molesto a Spencer mientras se sobaba de nuevo

_ Ayy por que me perdí de eso? – dijo Sam molestando a lo que Freddie rodo los ojos sonriendo

_ De lo que te perderás es de tu encuentro en el parque con tu futuro novio – dijo Carly

_ Carlyyyy! – dijo Sam molesta

_ Perdón! – dijo Carly – Bueno el caso es que ¡ve ya!

_ Si ya voy – dijo Sam poniéndose la chaqueta

_ Oye Spencer!...no esperare toda la vida con mis manos llenas de ungüento! – dijo Gibby saliendo a la sala con las manos untadas de ungüento verde – Ven hay que rasurar esa ampollas y callos de tus pies

Carly, Sam y Freddie se quedaron asqueados por el comentario de Gibby, lo que hizo que todos se estremecieran sus cuerpos al tiempo, de solo pensar las ampollas y callos de Spencer

_Ahi voy! – dijo Spencer marchándose

_ Bien adiós – dijo Sam

_ Sam vuelves para que me cuentes todo – dijo Carly

_ Te llamare, no puedo quedarme hoy – dijo Sam – Ahora mamá empieza a interesarse donde voy a pasar la noche

_ Bien, entonces me llamas – dijo Carly – Y recuerda lo que te dije

_ Sip….adiós Freddo – dijo Sam sin poder evitar mirarlo a los ojos

_ Adiós Sam – dijo Freddie de igual manera sonriendo

_ Vaya! Por fin se despidieron civilizadamente… ¡como se despide la gente normal! – dijo Carly asombrada mientras Freddie seguía sonriendo mirando hacia la puerta que ya había cerrado Sam

_ Tengo que irme – dijo Freddie saliendo del trance

_ ¿Baño anti piojo? – dijo Carly en tono burlón

_ Ahh si – dijo Freddie

_ Bien adios – dijo Carly

_ Bye! – dijo Freddie saliendo apresurado.

Al salir Freddie empezó a seguir a Sam muy cautelosamente tratando de que no lo viera

En el parque:

_ podrías dejar de comer así! – dijo John a Kevin quien comía un elote de maíz como un marrano

_ Pues ese es el precio por venir acompañarte – dijo Kevin – Así que aguántate!...y que te quejas si tú mismo me dijiste que Sam compitió en el que comiera más carne en menos de 10 minutos

_ Siii…. Asi es!, la diferencia es que ella SI se ve linda! Y por QUE ME GUSTA. En cambio tu no me gustas por si no la sabias – dijo Jhon con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia la entrada del parque

_ Sabes?...a veces tu sarcasmo duele – dijo Kevin parando de comer

_ Solo sigue comiendo tu elote – dijo John aun con la mirada en la entrada

_ ¡¿Y le dirás lo de la carta? – dijo Kevin mientras volvía a comer

_ Depende – dijo John

_ ¿depende de que? Dijo Kevin

_ Pues depende de que haya leído la carta!...primero lo averiguo, y si es así le confirmo lo que escribí en ese papel – dijo John

_ ¿Cres que que la haya leído? – dijo Kevin

_ No lo se, cuando hable con ella, la note muy tranquila…no estoy seguro – dijo John

_ Bueno pues conociéndola, ella no demuestra mucho emociones, es muy difícil saber su estado ya que es muy misteriosa – dijo Kevin

_ Lo se!...es otra de las razones por la que me gusta – dijo John

_…Recuerdo que una vez…. – iba a decir Kevin

_ Shhhh cállate y escóndete, ¡ahí viene! – dijo John azarándose

_ Donde? – dijo Kevin

_ ¡No lo se!...solo ¡piérdete! – dijo John empujando a Kevin

Kevin se escabullo rápidamente mientras John se arreglaba el cabello y su ropa y Sam venia hacia el

En casa de Carly:

Carly se encontraba en el computador leyendo mas comentarios de su Web Show, hasta que fue interrumpida por su celular quien hizo una cara de inquietud por que era un numero desconocido

_ Hola – dijo Carly

_ Hola chillona – dijo Ronald

_ Que quieres - dijo Carly rodando los ojos – espera! ¿Como conseguiste mi número?

_ No dudes de mis habilidades – dijo Ronald presumido

_ Sabes… yo creo que tanto gel para cabello te esta dañando el cerebro niño – dijo Carly

_ Sola cállate y escucha… - dijo Ronald

En el parque

….Entonces por eso creí que seria mejor vernos aquí al aire fresco…no crees? – dijo John a Sam

_ Claro, por mi esta bien – dijo Sam

_ Te ves muy linda – dijo John

_ Ahh Gra… gracias – dijo Sam insegura

_ Bien, iré al grano…- trato de decir John

_ Siii ¡te lo agradecería mucho! – dijo Sam sarcástica

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba Freddie tratando de escuchar la conversación

Al otro lado de John de igual manera se encontraba Kevin, Hasta que a lo lejos pudo detectar un movimiento detrás del árbol

_ _Acaso Sam también vino en compañía_ – pensó Kevin

Freddie al otro lado tratando de escuchar saco mucho la cabeza confiado, permitiendo que Kevin lo reconociera

_ _Aja, miren a quien tenemos aquí…señoras y señores…¡Freddie Benson_! – Pensó Kevin – _Esto lo sabrá John_ – pensó asombrado con picardía

**Review!**

**Continuación:**

**_ **¡ En tu vida vuelvas hacer eso! – dijo Sam muy molesta a John

_Tienes que darle celos Freddie! – dijo Spencer

**_ **Ella es Marisol – dijo Freddie inseguro

_ Me estas amenazando? – dijo Freddie

**_ **Que hacías ayer en el parque – dijo John molesto a Freddie

_ A mi no vengas a reclamarme nada!...se lo que hiciste

_ Ni pienses que te voy a dejar el camino libre para que salgas corriendo tras Sam! – dijo John

_ No se que hacer! – dijo Sam

_ Te odio! – grito Carly

_ Me incumpliste….así que ahora paga las consecuencias – dijo Kevin

_ Sam... Perdóname! – grito John

_ No entiendo – dijo Gibby


End file.
